


Iluzjonista

by selen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Rough Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry musi znaleźć ostatniego Horcruxa, aby zmierzyć się z Lordem Voldemortem; nauczyć się podejmować własne decyzje, liczyć się z ich konsekwencjami. Jest to droga przemiany, jaką przechodzi chłopak, aby pokonać własne słabości i lęki oraz poznać samego siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Po raz pierwszy tekst został opublikowany 28 czerwca 2008r.

**_Rozdział:_** _**1**_ __  
Notka  
  
  
Niewielki pokój wypełniało słabe światło. Kilka żarówek w zawieszonym u sufitu kryształowym żyrandolu było przepalonych. Natomiast te, które zachowały się całe, jedynie jarzyły się pod wpływem magii. Przygasając, to znowu rozjaśniając się, powodowały irytującą grę świateł i cieni na ścianach oraz miodowym suknie, przykrywającym stare i już znacznie przyniszczone meble. Dolna krawędź tego cienkiego i zwiewnego materiału niezauważalnie poruszała się pod wpływem chłodnego wiatru, dostającego się przez uchylone okno.  
  
W jednym z foteli, stojącym tuż przy kominku, siedział mężczyzna o nienaturalnie bladej cerze i twarzy przypominającej łeb węża. Jego czerwone oczy były wpatrzone w postacie klęczące przed nim, a długie, pajęcze palce zacisnęły się na różdżce, jakby chciały ją zmiażdżyć.  
  
— Zawiedliście mnie — odezwał się niebezpiecznie cicho, kierując wzrok na Śmierciożerców.  
  
Trzy postacie, odziane w czarne szaty, spuściły wzrok. Zastygły w bezruchu niczym kamienne posągi, oczekując ze strachem na karę.  
  
— Otaczają mnie sami nieudacznicy i głupcy — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, a z trzymanej w dłoni różdżki posypały się zielone iskry.  
  
— Ależ Panie… — zabrzmiał cichy i niepewny głos Bellatrix.  
  
— Milcz! — krzyknął, wstając gwałtownie ze swojego fotela. Podszedł do kobiety i chwycił jej podbródek palcami, aby go unieść. — Ty nawet własnego siostrzeńca nie potrafisz należycie upilnować.  
  
— Przysięgam, mój Panie, że go znajdę. — W tonie jej głosu zabrzmiała determinacja i przez krótką chwilę mroczny czarodziej wpatrywał się w wypełnione uwielbieniem i obłędem oczy.  
  
— W tym momencie młody Malfoy jest moim najmniejszym problemem — odparł chłodno, cofając z obrzydzeniem dłoń. — To, czego _nadal_ nie rozumiem, to jakim cudem zgubiliście Złotego Chłopca Dumbledore’a. Dzieciak nie jest już chroniony przez tego starca czy prastarą magię krwi.  
  
— Wybacz, Panie. Robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby go odnaleźć — odezwał się niepewnym głosem Jonson, szczupły szatyn. — Jednak ślad po nim zaginął. Zupełnie, jakby chłopak rozpłynął się w powietrzu.  
  
— _Avada Kedavra._  
  
Niespodziewanie rozbłysło w komnacie zielone światło i ciało jednego ze Śmierciożerców upadło bezwładnie na podłogę. Jonson zamrugał z zaskoczenia, a następnie spojrzał z przerażeniem w nieruchome oczy swojego starszego współtowarzysza, który leżał teraz martwy. Bellatrix nawet nie drgnęła; jedynie jej usta wykrzywiły się w delikatnym półuśmiechu.  
  
— Niech to posłuży wam za ostrzeżenie. Macie znaleźć i przyprowadzić mi Pottera — wysyczał mroczny czarodziej. — Żywego, czy to jasne? Chcę go tu mieć! A teraz zejdźcie mi z oczu.  
  
Jonson natychmiast deportował się z komnaty, w obawie, aby ich Pan się nie rozmyślił. Za nim niechętnie podążyła Lestrange.  
  
Nagle rubinowe spojrzenie Voldemorta zatrzymało się na uchylonych drzwiach.  
  
— Punktualny jak zawsze. — Zmierzył chłodnym wzrokiem przybysza, który wszedł do pokoju i przyklęknął przed mrocznym czarodziejem, schylając głowę w geście szacunku.  
  
Czarny Pan przeszedł obok Snape'a i zasiadł ponownie w swoim fotelu.  
  
— _Szzze shaaazz shsssze._  
  
Przyprawiający o dreszcze syk rozległ się w pomieszczeniu. Po krótkiej chwili do komnaty wpełzł ogromny wąż. Stanął przed swoim panem i uniósł płaski łeb, kołysząc się na boki niczym wahadło zegara. Gadzie ślepia skierowały się wprost na Snape'a, obserwując go czujnie. Nagle Nagini uniosła się, jakby zamierzała zaatakować.  
  
Jednak mroczny czarodziej wysyczał coś w mowie węży, a następnie skierował różdżkę na martwe ciało, które prostym zaklęciem pozbawił odzienia. Nagini niechętnie zmieniła swój obiekt zainteresowania. Powoli podpełzła do nowej zdobyczy, wyginając swoje długie i giętkie ciało, a następnie zaczęła się sprawnie wokół niej owijać. Łuskowata, gładka skóra mieniła się przy każdym jej najdrobniejszym ruchu. Potężne i silne sploty zacieśniały się, przylegając do siebie, aby zmiażdżyć w swoim żelaznym uścisku wciąż jeszcze ciepłe, nagie ciało.  
  
Co jakiś czas ciszę przerywał przyprawiający o dreszcze odgłos łamanych kości.  
  
— Jest niezadowolona. Woli żywe ofiary — odezwał się konwersacyjnym tonem Voldemort, obserwując, jak Nagini powoli oplata się wokół głowy trupa, aby ją zmiażdżyć. Po chwili spojrzenie Czarnego Pana przeniosło się na klęczącego Śmierciożercę. — Spójrz na mnie, Severusie.  
  
Czarne oczy spotkały się z czerwonymi, które wydawały się go przeszywać. Wdzierać się w najgłębsze zakamarki jego umysłu i wyszarpywać gwałtownie strzępki wspomnień. Zazwyczaj subtelna i niewyczuwalna Legilimencja, którą Czarny Pan stosował na swoich sługach i wrogach, była teraz jawnym i brutalnym atakiem. Snape zachwiał się pod wpływem przeszywającego bólu, który przypominał rozszarpywanie umysłu. Przed tak silnym zaklęciem nie było obrony i mężczyzna to wiedział. Jakikolwiek stworzony mur czy próba walki skazałyby go na śmierć. Ujawniłby się jako Oklumenta.  
  
Poddał się natarciu, co wcale nie złagodziło bólu, w którym się teraz znajdował.  
  
Nagle wspomnienia przestały wirować w zawrotnym tempie i Snape zamknął oczy, upadając na drewnianą podłogę. Drżał na całym ciele i łapał gwałtownie oddech. Fala ulgi wypełniła jego ciało, choć mięśnie nadal były napięte. Podniósł się, próbując opanować narastające mdłości, i ponownie przyklęknął przed swoim Panem. Ciepła i lepka ciecz spłynęła mu z nosa.  
  
— Zawiodłeś mnie, Severusie — odezwał się po chwili Czarny Pan, niebezpiecznie obracając różdżkę w ręce. — Dwukrotnie. Najpierw ten kochający szlamy starzec, a teraz to. — Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, przywołując leżący na kamiennej półce kominka sztylet. Jego wysadzana drogocennymi kamieniami rękojeść była poplamiona zakrzepłą już krwią, a srebrne ostrze odłamane u jego końca. — Nie podoba mi się, że jakiś smarkacz zniszczył coś, co z takim trudem stworzyłem. Nie mówiąc o tym, że wie więcej, niż powinien. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, jak do tego doszło? Słucham, co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?  
  
— Panie, zawiodłem — wychrypiał z trudem mężczyzna. — Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Ukarz mnie wedle swego uznania, a przyjmę karę z pokorą.  
  
Zimny, przyprawiający o dreszcze śmiech rozległ się w pomieszczeniu.  
  
— Severus, Severus… — odezwał się złudnie miękkim głosem. — Nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać twoja uległość i bezgraniczne oddanie. Zastanawiam się, czy jest to przejaw twojej odwagi, czy też głupoty.  
  
Snape chciał coś powiedzieć, ale gest dłoni mrocznego czarodzieja skutecznie go uciszył.  
  
— Powinienem cię zabić. — Tym razem ton głosu mężczyzny stał się niezwykle lodowaty i groźny. — Jednak w obecnej sytuacji nie mogę sobie pozwolić na straty, a rekrutacja nowych członków do naszych szeregów nie jest rozwiązaniem. Potrzebuję doświadczonych i inteligentnych ludzi. — Na moment pogrążył się w swoich myślach. — Czy wiesz, dlaczego ten przedmiot… był dla mnie tak ważny?  
  
— Nie, mój Panie.  
  
— Nie wiesz? — zapytał ociekającym jadem tonem, w którym pojawiło się wyraźne niedowierzanie. — Mówisz prawdę, albo jesteś naprawdę doskonałym kłamcą, Severusie. W każdym razie pozwól, że cię oświecę. Ten stary głupiec, Dumbledore, odkrył coś, co nie jest mi na rękę. Horcrux to bardzo potężny obiekt magiczny, który daje jego właścicielowi ogromne możliwości. Oczywiście nie bez pewnego poświęcenia. Wszystko ma swoją cenę. — Zamyślił się, a jego czerwone oczy zwęziły się, gdy znowu spojrzał na klęczącego mężczyznę. — Zapewniałeś mnie, że ten starzec ufał ci całkowicie. Jak więc to możliwe, że nic nie wiedziałeś o jego odkryciu?  
  
Snape czuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.  
  
— Panie, wprawdzie Dumbledore darzył mnie zaufaniem, ale był człowiekiem niezwykle ostrożnym. Większość ważnych informacji zatrzymywał wyłącznie dla siebie.  
  
— Jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć, Severusie.  
  
Pod wpływem lodowatego brzmienia głosu, Snape poczuł kropelki zimnego potu na swoim karku. Opróżnił umysł, starając się zdusić ponownie narastającą w nim panikę. Jednak był zbyt wyczerpany psychicznie i fizycznie.  
  
— Panie, nie miałem pojęcia, że...  
  
— _Crucio._  
  
Tu popełnił błąd. Chłodno wypowiedziane zaklęcie uderzyło w niego z ogromną mocą. Upadł, zwijając się z bólu. Miał wrażenie, jakby każda komórka jego ciała płonęła, a następnie rozpadała się na drobne kawałeczki. Sekundy zdawały się być wiecznością. Po dłuższej chwili Snape nie potrafił już powstrzymać krzyku. Obraz przed jego oczami stopniowo rozmazywał się, ale zanim mężczyzna całkowicie stracił przytomność, urok został przerwany. To była długa i niezwykle bolesna klątwa. W ustach czuł metaliczny posmak własnej krwi, a oddychanie sprawiało mu wyraźną trudność. Skrajnie wyczerpany, nie był w stanie się podnieść.  
  
— Zwodzisz mnie już nazbyt długo. — Czarny Pan wstał z fotela i podszedł do leżącego mężczyzny, przyglądając mu się z pogardą. — Jednak na twoje szczęście jesteś przydatny. Dlatego od teraz masz się nie wychylać. Chłopak już nie należy do twoich obowiązków… Tak, dobrze mnie słyszałeś, Severusie. Nie mieszaj się w nie swoje zadania. Jeżeli ponownie mnie zawiedziesz, nie będę tak łaskawy, jak dzisiaj. A chyba nie chcesz przechodzić próby lojalności, mam rację?  
  
Snape wyraźnie zadrżał i zacisnął pobladłe wargi.  
  
— Tak też myślałem. — Mroczny czarodziej podszedł do kominka i gestem dłoni zmniejszył płomienie. — Mam dla ciebie inne zadanie, ale o tym później. Możesz odejść.  
  
— Jak rozkażesz, mój… Panie.  
  
Snape natychmiast deportował się z komnaty.  
  
Czarny Pan oparł się o kamienny kominek, a jego rubinowe spojrzenie zatrzymało się na zniszczonym sztylecie. Doskonale wiedział, kto miał śmiałość pozbawić go Horcruxa. Tak, czuł wokół przedmiotu magię i krew, którą przelał chłopak, aby tego dokonać. Nie docenił smarkacza i drugi raz nie zamierzał popełnić tego samego błędu. Chłopak wie za wiele. Jest zbyt blisko.  
  
— Bezużyteczny — wyszeptał do siebie z nutą tęsknoty w głosie.  
  
Nagle zmrużył czujnie oczy i natychmiast wskazał różdżką drzwi, które otworzyły się gwałtownie. W wejściu stał niski czarodziej, o krępej budowie ciała, na którego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie graniczące z paniką.  
  
— Glizdogonie, czyżbyś znowu podsłuchiwał? — odezwał się jadowitym tonem, trzymając nadal wyciągniętą różdżkę.  
  
Peter natychmiast znalazł się na kolanach.  
  
— N-nie śmiałbym, mój Panie — odparł piskliwym i drżącym ze strachu głosem.  
  
— Jak zwykle kłamiesz — stwierdził chłodno, świdrując spojrzeniem swojego sługę. Po chwili uśmiechnął się demonicznie. — Zresztą, nieważne. Jak się miewa nasz gość?  
  
Glizdogon odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się upiornie.  
  
— Nadal żyje, Panie.  
  
— Dowiedziałem się od niego już wystarczająco dużo, choć, jak widzę, nazbyt późno.  
  
Czarny Pan zacisnął wąskie wargi w cienką linię i bez słowa ostrzeżenia chwycił Glizdogona za lewe przedramię. Szybkim ruchem podwinął rękaw jego szaty i zacisnął palce na Mrocznym Znaku. Peter syknął pod wpływem ostrego bólu.  
  
Po chwili w komnacie pojawiło się dwóch Śmierciożerców.  
  
— Wzywałeś, Panie? — Malfoy ściągnął z twarzy maskę i ukłonił się bardzo nisko. Za jego przykładem podążył drugi czarodziej, który wyglądał na dwadzieścia, góra dwadzieścia jeden lat.  
  
— Tak — odparł Voldemort, ponownie siadając w swoim fotelu. — Zajmijcie się naszym _gościem._ Jest do waszej _całkowitej_ dyspozycji. Gdy z nim skończycie, zabijcie.  
  
— A co zrobić z ciałem? — spytał Lucjusz, nie ukrywając czającego się w kącikach ust uśmieszku.  
  
— Pozbądź się. Gdzieś w widocznym miejscu.  
  
Malfoy podniósł zaskoczony wzrok, aby spotkać się z czerwonym spojrzeniem, w którym płonął gniew i determinacja. Czarny Pan wykonał miękko ruch różdżką i z niebieskich płomieni zmaterializował się skrawek pergaminu, który upadł Lucjuszowi pod nogi. Mężczyzna ostrożnie podniósł go i wstrzymał oddech, gdy przeczytał jego treść.  
  
— Zadbaj, aby to również zostało przy nim znalezione. Samel dopilnuje, aby ta wiadomość miała… _zabójczy_ wydźwięk.  
  
— Jak rozkażesz, mój Panie — odparł pokornie młodszy czarodziej i pokłonił się nisko.  
  
— Glizdogonie? — Tym razem Voldemort spojrzał w kierunku chowającego się w kącie mężczyzny. — Przydaj się na coś i wskaż im drogę.  
  
Śmierciożerca drgnął i skinął głową na dwóch pozostałych, aby poszli za nim.  
  
***  
  
 _Chłód..._ __  
  
Brak tchu...  
  
Wszechogarniająca ciemność...  
  
Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła...  
  
Harry zerwał się nagle cały zlany potem. Oddychał szybko i niespokojnie. Zupełnie, jakby coś ciężkiego przygniotło mu płuca, uniemożliwiając zaczerpnięcie powietrza. Odruchowo odgarnął włosy z czoła, przesuwając powoli palcami wzdłuż blizny. Nie bolała, więc to musiało być coś innego.  
  
Zakrył dłońmi twarz i opadł wyczerpany na łóżko.  
  
Znowu ten sam sen. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, od kiedy go miał. Możliwe, że zaczął o tym śnić na swoim szóstym, a może pod koniec piątego roku w Hogwarcie. Jednak w tamtym czasie tyle się wydarzyło, że teraz nie miał co do tego całkowitej pewności. Ten sam sen powtarzał się już kilka razy. Na samym początku myślał, że może jest on jedynie obrazem jednego z jego licznych koszmarów, którymi tak hojnie - swego czasu - obdarzał go Voldemort. Jednak emocje mu towarzyszące... one były inne, jakby bardziej osobiste.  
  
Wstał z łóżka i skierował się do fotela, w którym rozsiadł się wygodnie. Nie sądził, że uda mu się ponownie zasnąć. Przynajmniej nie w ciągu kolejnej godziny. Machnął różdżką, aby zapalić światło i zaraz przygasił je, gdyż było zdecydowanie za jaskrawe. Zrobił sobie gorącej herbaty i już prawie tradycyjnie dodał do niej niewielką ilość rumu. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w filiżankę, jakby szukał w niej odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytanie.  
  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero hałas za oknem, który przykuł jego uwagę. Na parapecie siedziała szara sowa i z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem uderzała skrzydłami o szybę. Harry zamarł i poczuł zimny dreszcz przebiegający mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Przecież nikt nie znał miejsca jego pobytu. Nie podał go nawet własnym przyjaciołom, dla ich bezpieczeństwa. Nie wspomniawszy już o kimkolwiek z Zakonu Feniksa.  
  
Ptak na zewnątrz zdawał się być coraz bardziej zirytowany i Harry, aby nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi sąsiadów, został zmuszony wpuścić go do pokoju. Sówka sfrunęła na oparcie stojącego przy ławie krzesła. Zaczęła pohukiwać z wyraźnym oburzeniem, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
  
— Będziesz wreszcie cicho? — warknął z irytacją. Ostatnie, czego mu teraz było trzeba, to pobudzić sąsiadów. W końcu przebywał w mugolskim motelu i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przed nikim się tłumaczyć. — Wpadnę przez ciebie w poważne kłopoty.  
  
Sowa nastroszyła się groźnie, ale przynajmniej zamilkła.  
  
Harry spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i podejrzliwości. Przy nóżce miała przywiązaną szarą kopertę. Po chwili zastanowienia chłopak wskazał różdżką na ptaka, a ten sfrunął na blat ławy wyraźnie przestraszony.  
  
— Nic ci nie zrobię — wymamrotał wyraźnie sfrustrowanym tonem. — Muszę cię sprawdzić. Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę.  
  
Sówka łypnęła na niego podejrzliwie, ale mimo wszystko pozwoliła rzucić na siebie kilka prostych zaklęć demaskujących mroczne uroki. Jednak nic one nie wykazały i Harry z bijącym z niepokoju sercem odwiązał kopertę. Obrócił ją w dłoniach, ale nie było na niej adresu nadawcy ani też odbiorcy. Coś było nie tak. Zdecydowanie nie tak. Rozerwał ją niezwykle ostrożnie. Wewnątrz znajdował się wycinek z 'Proroka Codziennego' i ku jego zaskoczeniu… pióro feniksa. Przesunął opuszkami palców po ognistozłotej lotce, czując w niej natężenie magii. Przymknął na moment oczy, rozkoszując się ciepłem, które zagościło w jego sercu.  
  
Po chwili odłożył pióro na blat ławy. _Więc jednak ktoś z Zakonu mnie znalazł_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. Nie była to jednak zbyt dobra wiadomość, gdyż teraz wiedział, że również Voldemortowi nie zajmie zbyt wiele czasu zlokalizowanie jego chwilowego azylu. Znowu będzie zmuszony przenieś się gdzieś indziej. Problem polegał na tym, że jeszcze nie zdążył zakończyć poszukiwań w tutejszej bibliotece miejskiej. Wprawdzie nie znalazł w niej zbyt wiele informacji na temat kolejnego Horcruxa, ale natrafił na wzmiankę o klejnotach rodzinnych, które wchodziły w posiadanie założycielki Hogwartu – Roweny Ravenclaw. Teraz wystarczyło tylko przestudiować jej gałąź rodową i znaleźć żyjących potomków.  
  
Rozłożył wycinek z 'Proroka Codziennego', którego tytuł brzmiał **_'Okrutne morderstwo? Czy wypowiedzenie otwartej wojny?'._**  
  
Zaczął czytać.  
  
 _"Wczorajszej nocy na Moście Westminsterskim zostały znalezione zwłoki starszego mężczyzny. Świadkowie zeznają, że ofiara nie miała na sobie odzienia, a jej ciało pokryte było licznymi ranami ciętymi i nosiło znamiona pobicia. Z wiarygodnych źródeł wiadomo nam, że mężczyzna został zidentyfikowany jako Horacy Slughorn. Był on jednym z bardziej znanych i uznanych warzycieli mikstur w Anglii. Od ponad roku zajmował pozycję nauczyciela Eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart._ __  
  
Służby Pogotowia Aurorskiego, które prawie natychmiast pojawiły się na miejscu przestępstwa, starały się opanować sytuację i całą sprawę zatuszować. Jednak most Westminsterski, jako jedna z największych atrakcji turystycznych Londynu, przyciąga uwagę wielu osób. Zarówno czarodziejów jak i mugoli. Nie obyło się więc bez interwencji wydziału odpowiedzialnego za modyfikację pamięci.  
  
Ten brutalny mord, będący najprawdopodobniej prowokacją i ostrzeżeniem, wstrząsnął społecznością czarodziejską. Z przykrością musimy donieść, że jeden z fotoreporterów naszej redakcji, który jako pierwszy znalazł się na miejscu zbrodni - Steven Rouge - stracił życie podczas zbierania informacji. Został trafiony śmiertelna klątwą, która ciążyła na skrawku pergaminu, znalezionego przy ciele ofiary. Poniżej zamieszczamy zdjęcie wiadomości, która obecnie nazywana jest przez media 'dotykiem śmierci'."  
  
Harry przyjrzał się niewyraźnej fotce, za której zrobienie fotoreporter poświecił życie. Zdjęcie otaczała pulsująca zielonym kolorem poświata. Poczuł się nieswojo na ten widok, gdyż miał wrażenie jakby na kawałku kliszy ktoś zdołał uchwycić śmierć. Dotknął palcami fotografię i zadrżał. Wypełniło go takie samo uczucie jak podczas koszmaru, w którym Voldemort mordował jego matkę. To znowu wróciło… krzyk i zielone światło…  
  
Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i przyjrzał napisowi, starając się go odczytać.  
  
 ** _'Tylko wydaje Ci się, że znasz mój sekret. Niekiedy prawda bywa o wiele bardziej okrutna'._**  
  
Zamarł. Znał doskonale to pismo; schludne i czytelne. Zetknął się z nim na swoim drugim roku w Hogwarcie. Pamiętnik Toma Marvolo Riddle'a. To była wiadomość napisana ręką samego Lorda Voldemorta.  
  
 _"Jak na razie Wydziałowi Zabójstw nie udało się jeszcze ustalić znaczenia tej wiadomości ani tego, kto mógłby być jej nadawcą czy adresatem. Natomiast jedno jest pewne. Kryminolog, z którym udało nam się porozmawiać w związku z tą sprawą, wypowiada się:_ __  
  
'Wszystkie dotychczas zebrane ślady wyraźnie wskazują na działalność Śmierciożerców, jednakże dopóki oficjalnie nie zakończymy śledztwa, nie możemy się na ten temat wypowiadać, ani udzielać bardziej konkretnych informacji'.  
  
Jak widać nawet Służby Pogotowia Aurorskiego i Wydział Zabójstw otwarcie potwierdzają, że w tę sprawę zamieszani są Śmierciożercy. Niewątpliwie jest to jedno z ich bardziej widowiskowych zabójstw. W ślad za tym idą niepokojące przypuszczenia, że to brutalne morderstwo jest wypowiedzeniem otwartej wojny. Nie tylko dla całego Świata Czarodziejskiego, ale również Mugolskiego."  
  
cd. artykułu na stronie 21.   
  
Harry chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, ale niestety nie miał wspomnianej strony. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na fotografię, która migotała jaskrawym zielonym światłem. _'Tylko wydaje Ci się, że znasz mój sekret. Niekiedy prawda bywa o wiele bardziej okrutna'._ Słowa napisane na pergaminie czerwonym tuszem wyryły się głęboko w jego umyśle i nie dawały mu spokoju.  
  
— 'Tylko wydaje Ci się, że znasz mój sekret' — powtórzył cichym głosem, starannie analizując słowa. Przejrzał jeszcze raz pierwszą cześć artykułu i nagle pobladł. _Horacy Slughorn,_ przemknęło mu nagle przez myśl. — On już wie…  
  
Teraz wszystko stało się jasne. To morderstwo nie było przypadkowe. Voldemort musiał w jakiś sposób dotrzeć do jego byłego nauczyciela eliksirów i wyciągnąć z mężczyzny informacje o odkryciu Dumbledore'a. To, że sekret nieśmiertelności, który mroczny czarodziej tak długo ukrywał, wyszedł w końcu na jaw.  
  
W zielonych oczach Harry'ego pojawiło się przerażenie. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by było, gdyby naprawdę przerwał swoje lekcje Oklumencji. Voldemort mógłby odkryć prawdę znacznie wcześniej. Przeszukując jego własne wspomnienia. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo ważne było, aby potrafił zamknąć swój umysł przed mrocznym czarodziejem. Słowa, które usłyszał tamtej nocy od Snape’a, nadal dźwięczały mu w uszach i teraz nabrały sensu.  
  
Spojrzał ponownie do artykułu.  
  
 _…Jak na razie Wydziałowi Zabójstw nie udało się jeszcze ustalić znaczenia tej wiadomości ani tego, kto mógłby być jej nadawcą czy adresatem…_  
  
Harry znał odpowiedz na to pytanie. Ta wiadomość była dla niego i tylko on rozumiał jej przesłanie. Spojrzał na datę znajdującą się pod artykułem: 7 maj 1998 r. Zacisnął palce na wycinku z gazety. Ta data o czymś mu przypomniała.  
  
Trzy dni temu z powodu nagłego bólu rozsadzającego mu czaszkę, stracił na krótką chwilę przytomność. Teraz już wiedział, co było przyczyną gniewu, a nawet furii Voldemorta. To był dla niego szok. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał tak silnie emocji mrocznego czarodzieja. Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy; odzyskując powoli przytomność; jego blizna silnie krwawiła. Na samo to wspomnienie jego ciało przeszywał zimny dreszcz.  
  
— _Ignis*_ — wyszeptał cicho i wycinek z gazety wraz z kopertą spłonął niebieskim płomieniem.  
  
Harry siedział przez chwilę pogrążony w swoich własnych myślach. Następie spojrzał na sowę, która wyraźnie zmęczona napuszyła piórka i świdrowała go spojrzeniem swoich wielkich, okrągłych oczu. Chłopak wstał i delikatnie podrapał ptaka z tyłu szyi, przeczesując palcami miękkie piórka.  
  
— Przebyłaś długą drogę. Podejrzewam, że masz ochotę coś zjeść. — Sówka w odpowiedzi zahukała cicho, wyraźnie się ożywiając. Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w kierunku leżącego na blacie ławy pióra feniksa. Zmarszczył brwi. — Jutro razem wracamy do Londynu.  
  
Zegar wiszący na ścianie wybił trzecią w nocy.  
  
.............................  
 ** _*Ignis_** _— ogień_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rozdział: 2_**  
 _Upadając_  
  
  
— Ile potrzeba ci czasu, Snape?  
  
— Pięć do sześciu miesięcy, mój Panie.  
  
— Sześć miesięcy?  
  
— Tak, mój Panie — odparł pokornie, podnosząc wzrok na Voldemorta, który najwyraźniej nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał, toteż Snape kontynuował: — Z przyrządzeniem tego eliksiru nie powinienem mieć większych kłopotów. Jedynie niektóre z ingrediencji mogą stanowić pewien problem; kilka z nich jest wysoce nielegalnych i niezwykle rzadkich. Pozyskanie ich zajmie mi trochę czasu, jednak zdążyłem już poczynić niezbędne przygotowania w tym kierunku…  
  
W czerwonych oczach mrocznego czarodzieja pojawił się gniew, a długie, pajęcze palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się konwulsyjnie na różdżce, z której posypały się zielone iskry.  
  
— Sześć miesssięcy… _sześśść…_  
  
Ton jego głosu przypominał bardziej syk rozdrażnionego węża niż mowę ludzką i Snape wstrzymał oddech, czując gwałtowne nagromadzenie się potężnej magii wokół swojego Pana.  
  
Na szerokim fotelu poruszył się niespokojnie ogromny wąż, unosząc gwałtownie płaski łeb.  
  
— Spokojnie, moja droga, spokojnie — odezwał się miękko Voldemort i wyciągnął dłoń, aby ułagodzić rozdrażnionego gada. Wysyczał coś do Nagini, a następnie jego rubinowe oczy ponownie spoczęły na klęczącym mężczyźnie i przemówił już znacznie bardziej opanowanym, choć chłodnym tonem. — Poświęciłem ostatnie trzy lata, aby to odnaleźć, więc sześć kolejnych miesięcy nie powinno stanowić zbyt dużej różnicy. Nie mam jednak nieograniczonych zasobów cierpliwości, a ty nie jesteś niezastąpiony, Snape. Odnoszę wrażenie, że ostatnimi czasy zdajesz się o tym zapominać.  
  
— Panie, nie śmiałbym…  
  
Gest ręki Czarnego Pana skutecznie go uciszył.  
  
— Natychmiast zabierz się do pracy i oczekuję regularnych raportów. Możesz odejść.  
  
— Jak rozkażesz, mój Panie.  
  
Snape skłonił się z pokorą i wycofał w kierunku drzwi. Długi, pusty korytarz, w którym się znalazł, był oświetlony jedynie kilkoma pochodniami umieszczonymi we wnękach kamiennych ścian. W rogach, co kilka metrów, stały ustawione rzędem kamienne posągi węży, sprawiające wrażenie gotowych do ataku. Kobry o rozłożystych kołnierzach i otwartych paszczach ożyły nagle, sycząc groźnie na intruza. Snape podwinął lewy rękaw, odsłaniając Mroczny Znak i węże natychmiast skamieniały, przybierając uprzednią pozę. Kamienna ściana rozsunęła się przed nim, ukazując przejście i materializujące się kręte schody. Mężczyzna wyszedł po kamiennych stopniach, a następnie skręcił w główny korytarz, który dzielił się na kilka węższych, prowadzących do licznych skrzydeł zamkowych, gdzie mieściły się pokoje.  
  
Skręciwszy w kolejny korytarz nagle przystanął. Przed nim stała Narcyza Malfoy.  
  
— Narcyza? — zapytał, nie potrafiąc ukryć zaskoczenia w swoim głosie. — Co ty tu… ach tak, teraz rozumiem — dodał, mierząc ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.  
  
Kobieta była ubrana w długi szlafrok o barwie szmaragdu, wykończony srebrnymi zdobieniami w postaci drobnych listków winorośli. Rozchylone niedbale poły szlafroka ukazywały koszulkę z czarnego jedwabiu, sięgającą do połowy odsłoniętego uda.  
  
— Widziałam jak przybyłeś, Severusie — odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. — Czekałam na ciebie.  
  
— Wybacz Narcyzo, ale nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. Jeżeli jest coś, w czym mogę ci pomóc, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zechciała od razu przejść do rzeczy.  
  
— Przez ostatnie dwa lata wiele się wydarzyło. Mój wyjazd do Francji i Lucjusz… Pobyt w więzieniu zupełnie go zmienił. Rodzina straciła dla niego wartość. Nienawidzi mnie i nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, a syna…. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko wspomnę o Draco, wpada w szał. Wyparł się go.  
  
— Okrył hańbą cały ród Malfoyów, a Lucjusz nie należy do wyrozumiałych i nie przebacza tak łatwo. Nazwisko jest dla niego wszystkim — odezwał się chłodno Snape. — Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.  
  
— Wiem, jaki jest Lucjusz, ale to nie o nim chce rozmawiać. Miałam bardzo dużo czasu na myślenie. Niepewność doprowadziła mnie na skraj szaleństwa, nie zniosę tego ani chwili dłużej, Severusie! Powiedz mi, gdzie jest mój syn? Chcę go zobaczyć.  
  
— Skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że mogę wiedzieć więcej niż inni? Niż twoja rodzona siostra.  
  
— Byłeś tam z nim!  
  
— I to był błąd!  
  
— Obiecałeś mi, Severusie! Przysięgałeś, że będziesz go chronił!  
  
— Draco nie wykonał zadania, które powierzył mu Czarny Pan — odparł Snape oschłym tonem. — Popełniłem błąd, lekceważąc swoje rozkazy i mieszając się w zadanie, które nie do mnie należało. Poniosłem już za to zasłużoną karę.  
  
— Ale przecież… — Jej niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania. — Przecież zabiłeś Albusa Dumbledore'a! Czarny Pan nie mógł…  
  
Niespodziewanie Snape chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął do pustej wnęki w ścianie. Narcyza syknęła z bólu.  
  
— Ukarać mnie? — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, tuż przy jej uchu. Jej złote, miękkie niczym jedwab włosy musnęły jego policzek, roznosząc rozkoszną woń kobiecych perfum. Mężczyzna przesunął dłonią po alabastrowej szyi kobiety, aby po chwili pochwycić podbródek i spojrzeć w jej pobladłą twarz. — Myślałaś, że mnie nagrodzi? Najpotężniejszy z jasnych czarodziejów zginął z mojej ręki. Dla całego czarodziejskiego świata jestem oficjalnie mordercą. Ministerstwo Magii chce mojej głowy i nie spocznie, dopóki żyję. Moja rola szpiega dobiegła końca, nie mogę wrócić do Hogwartu. Szansa na zdobycie jakichkolwiek przydatnych informacji została zaprzepaszczona. Myślisz, że Czarny Pan był z tego powodu zachwycony?  
  
— Severusie, proszę…  
  
— O co tym razem, Narcyzo?  
  
— Co stało się z Draco, błagam, powiedz mi — wyszeptała przez łzy i niespodziewanie wplotła palce w czarne włosy mężczyzny, jednym ruchem przyciągając go do siebie i namiętnie całując. Następnie chwyciła go za rękę i skierowała ją między swoje odsłonięte uda, jednak Snape odepchnął ją stanowczo, przerywając pocałunek.  
  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — odezwał się lodowato, chociaż jego oddech był nierówny.  
  
Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę, aby dotknąć jego policzka w delikatnej pieszczocie.  
  
— Wiem, że tego pragniesz. Zawsze chciałeś… — wyszeptała drżącym głosem. — Mogę ci to dać…  
  
— Nie, nie możesz — warknął z wyraźnym gniewem, odpychając gwałtownie jej dłoń. — Ty już dokonałaś wyboru, dawno temu. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać?  
  
Narcyza zadrżała, a jej oczy ponownie zaszkliły się od łez.  
  
— Severusie, nie miałam wyboru — wyszeptała cicho. — Lucjusz…  
  
— Przestań — przerwał jej stanowczym tonem. — Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście, tylko że ty wybierałaś to najprostsze. Nie dbasz o nic i o nikogo.  
  
— Nie masz prawa mnie osądzać — odparła z chłodnym wyrachowaniem, gwałtownie się prostując.  
  
Usta Snape'a wykrzywił delikatny uśmiech.  
  
— Ty nigdy się nie zmienisz, Narcyzo. Kiedy czegoś chcesz, to jesteś naprawdę świetną aktorką. Zawsze nią byłaś. — W niebieskich oczach kobiety płonął tłumiony gniew. — Ta rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca. Nie licz na mnie więcej; od teraz należysz do Czarnego Pana. Masz to, o czym zawsze marzyłaś. Jednak ze względu na stare czasy dam ci dobrą radę - stąpasz po kruchym lodzie, Narcyzo. Jego nałożnice mogą mieć wszystko, ale do czasu. Nie pozwól mu się sobą znudzić, bowiem w przeciwnym razie skończysz jak wiele twoich poprzedniczek – martwa.  
  
Po tych słowach odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie.  
  
***  
  
Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, gdy Hermiona aportowała się z cichym trzaskiem w jednym z ciemnych zaułków, jakieś trzy przecznice od "Dziurawego Kotła". Rozejrzała się uważnie, a następnie schowała różdżkę do rękawa, w razie gdyby została zmuszona jej użyć. Ta część Londynu, zwłaszcza o tak późnej porze, nie należała do bezpiecznych. Nie teraz, kiedy wojna z Voldemortem wymknęła się poza granice świata czarodziejskiego i zaczęła wpływać na życie zwykłych, niemagicznych ludzi; w dodatku nadal nie do końca świadomych pojawienia się nowego i nieznanego im zagrożenia.  
  
Dziewczyna odruchowo odgarnęła z twarzy kasztanowe loki i ruszyła przed siebie szybkim krokiem.  
  
— Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś tam był — mruknęła cicho, zmierzając w kierunku gospody.  
  
Przy światłach na skrzyżowaniu minęła niewielką kawiarnię, w której siedziało kilka osób, rozmawiając przy filiżance kawy. Hermiona niecierpliwie spojrzała na swój zegarek i odetchnęła z ulgą; miała jeszcze pięć minut. Gdy światła się zmieniły, prawie przebiegła przez przejście dla pieszych, zatrzymując przed salonem prasowym z wywieszką 'Zamknięte'.  
  
Rozejrzała się uważnie. W pobliżu nie było nikogo podejrzanego, skręciła więc w najbliższą uliczkę i ruszyła przed siebie szybkim krokiem. Od gospody dzieliło ją zaledwie parę metrów, gdy nagle zatrzymała się, a w jej ręce natychmiast pojawiła się różdżka. Coś było nie tak, czuła to bardzo wyraźnie, zupełnie jakby ktoś ją obserwował. Omiotła wzrokiem puste uliczki, odczuwając narastający niepokój.  
  
Nagle trzask i zanim zdążyła krzyknąć, na jej ustach pojawiała się czyjaś ręka.  
  
— To tylko ja — wyszeptał uspakajający głos wprost do jej ucha i dziewczyna przestała się wyrywać. — Odpręż się.  
  
Znajome uczucie towarzyszące deportacji przyprawiło ją o zawrót głowy. Po chwili poczuła, że jest uwalniana z uścisku.  
  
— Harry! — Rzuciła mu się na szyję, aby następnie niespodziewanie go odepchnąć. Jej twarz, która przed momentem promieniała szczęściem, teraz spoważniała i nabrała groźnego wyrazu. — Na Merlina, co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Nie możesz tak po prostu skradać się i atakować ludzi z zaskoczenia! Mogłam rzucić na ciebie jakąś klątwę lub zrobić coś gorszego!  
  
— Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę — odparł cicho, przeczesując palcami niesforne kosmyki włosów. Spojrzał na ławkę, która stała tuż za nim i usiadł, rozprostowując nogi. — Śledzili cię.  
  
— Wiem. Dwóch. Myślałam, że udało mi się ich zgubić na Avenue.  
  
— Trzech — poprawił ją i wskazał zapraszającym gestem miejsce, aby usiadła przy nim, co też zrobiła. — Teleportacja pozostawia jedynie nieprecyzyjny ślad, więc mamy trochę czasu, zanim nas tu znajdą. Poza tym park jest rozległy, a to raczej nie ułatwi im zadania.  
  
Hermiona dopiero teraz rozejrzała się uważniej po miejscu, w którym się znalazła. Dróżka wysypana drobnym żwirem biegła wzdłuż lini wysokich drzew i poszerzała się w niewielki plac, na którym w równym rzędzie stało kilka zniszczonych, drewnianych ławek. Tuż obok, prawie w centralnym miejscu, znajdowała się wykuta w marmurze fontanna, z której strumień wody spadał kaskadą, uderzając o kamienne dno.  
  
— Uważasz, że tu jest bezpiecznie?  
  
— To Anglia. Obecnie nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie.  
  
Harry zatoczył krąg różdżką, rzucając kilka zaklęć prywatności.  
  
— Może i masz rację — przyznała po chwili i dodała znacznie chłodniej: — W czym mogę ci pomóc? Nie sądzę, abyś chciał tylko porozmawiać.  
  
— Jesteś na mnie zła?  
  
— Oczywiście, że jestem! Cztery miesiące, cztery długie miesiące i żadnej wiadomości. Nic, co by dało choć cień nadziei, że _nadal_ żyjesz i jesteś bezpieczny. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wszyscy martwiliśmy się o ciebie. Nie przerywaj mi, kiedy mówię — warknęła, widząc wyraz buntu na twarzy Harry'ego. — Tak, przyznaję. Mówiłam, że w pełni rozumiem twoje postępowanie i decyzję, którą podjąłeś, ale to nie prawda! Odsuwając się, nie ochronisz nas, już na to za późno. Jesteśmy w tym razem. Od zawsze, od pierwszego dnia, gdy poznaliśmy się w pociągu. Wtedy, poprzez przyjaźń, zadecydowaliśmy o swoim przeznaczeniu. Harry, daj sobie pomóc, nie powinieneś tego robić sam. To zbyt niebezpieczne.  
  
— Miona, już to przerabialiśmy. Wiele razy. Tym razem _muszę_ zrobić to _sam._ Czyżbyś tak szybko zapomniała, co się stało za pierwszym razem?  
  
Wyraz gniewu na twarzy dziewczyny znacznie złagodniał, a po chwili Hermiona odwróciła wzrok.  
  
— To nie twoja wina. Nikt z nas nie mógł wiedzieć, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie zniszczyć Horcruxa, nie ryzykując przy tym uaktywnienia jego magii ochronnej.  
  
— Ta niewiedza mogła was kosztować życie! Gdybym wtedy nie przeszkodził Ronowi w dokończeniu zaklęcia... cała moc klątwy zostałaby skierowana na niego. Powinienem wcześniej to przewidzieć. Przecież dziennik Toma Riddle'a i pierścień Slytherina powinny być dla mnie wskazówką.  
  
— Harry, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Wszyscy wynieśliśmy z tego lekcję. Teraz już wiemy, że przed działaniem klątwy chroni cię magia Voldemorta, która jest w tobie. Dziennik rozpoznał cię jako właściciela i dlatego udało ci się go zniszczyć. Dumbledore’a i Rona nic nie chroniło...  
  
Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wstał z ławki. Po chwili poczuł na swoim ramieniu delikatny dotyk ręki. Ta czułość sprawiła mu ból, nie zasługiwał na nią. Nie po tym, co się stało.  
  
— Wiesz, Ron obudził się miesiąc temu — odezwał się tuż za nim ciepły głos, a wypowiedziane słowa sprawiły, że w Harrym serce na moment zamarło. — Uzdrowiciele z Munga uważają, że to cud. Po tym jak przez prawie pół roku leżał w śpiączce, nie dawali mu zbyt wiele szans. Nadal jest bardzo słaby, ale mówią, że za miesiąc lub dwa będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Tylko jego ręka... nie udało jej się całkowicie wyleczyć. Nie jest już wprawdzie poparzona, ale pozostały na niej trwałe poklątwowe blizny, które z czasem mogą stać się dokuczliwe.  
  
Hermiona czekała na jakąś reakcję ze strony Harry'ego, ale gdy ten nadal milczał, dodała zrezygnowanym tonem:  
  
— Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. Spotkać się.  
  
— To nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie mogę, nie potrafię. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz — odparł cicho, a jego głos przebrzmiewał bólem. Po chwili krepującego milczenia dodał z pewnym wysiłkiem: — Proszę, przekaż mu… przekaż, że jest mi przykro.  
  
— Harry, on cię nie wini za to, co się stało.  
  
— To nie jest ani miejsce, ani czas na tę rozmowę — odparł stanowczym tonem, strząsając z ramienia dłoń dziewczyny. Spojrzał w jej orzechowe oczy, przybierając ponownie maskę opanowania i obojętności. Sięgnął do kieszeni koszuli i wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu złożonego na kilka części. — Tu znajdują się wszystkie informacje, jakie udało mi się zdobyć podczas ostatniej podróży. Nie są one precyzyjne, ale wydaje mi się, że natrafiłem na ślad kolejnego Horcruxa. Niestety prowadzi on do biblioteki publicznej na Pokątnej, gdzie natychmiast zostałbym rozpoznany. O ile to możliwe, wolałbym zachować przez pewien czas anonimowość. Nikt jeszcze nie wie, że wróciłem do Anglii.  
  
Dziewczyna zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.  
  
— A więc o to chodzi. Spotkałeś się ze mną i poprosiłeś o pomoc tylko dlatego, że nie miałeś innego wyjścia. Czy mam rację?  
  
— Chciałaś mi pomóc. Nadal chcesz? — spytał niecierpliwie i wsunął dziewczynie zwój szarego pergaminu do ręki. Ta jedynie skinęła potakująco głową, choć jej oczy płonęły gniewem zmieszanym z rozczarowaniem. Harry postanowił to zignorować. — Weź ten pergamin. Jak tylko uda ci się ustalić, gdzie mam zacząć szukać tych rzeczy, to daj mi znać. Znajdziesz mnie tam, gdzie zawsze.  
  
— Harry Potterze! Nie możesz tak po prostu… — zaczęła wzburzona, ale chłopak niespodziewanie odepchnął ją od siebie i dziewczyna uderzyła o róg ławki, tracąc równowagę. Nadlatujące nie wiadomo skąd zaklęcie chybiło, trafiając w pień drzewa i rozpryskując się w postaci czerwonych iskier.  
  
— Deportuj się — warknął Harry do Hermiony, ale widząc niezdecydowanie na pobladłej twarzy dziewczyny, dodał z mocą: — Pergamin, nie mogą go dostać. Szybko! _Protego!_  
  
Zaklęcie tarczy zablokowało lecącą ku nim kolejną klątwę i Hermiona wykorzystała ten moment, aby się deportować. Harry już miał podążyć za nią, ale niespodziewanie różdżka wysunęła mu się z ręki i przeszywający ból w kręgosłupie ściął go z nóg. Upadł na kolana i syknął, gdy ostre niczym brzytwa linki natychmiast oplotły jego ciało.  
  
Przed Harrym, jakby znikąd, zmaterializowała się postać kobiety, która podeszła do niego i przyklękła.  
  
— No i kogóż my tu mamy? — odezwała się, a nuta zaciekawienia zabarwiła miękki ton jej głosu. — Wybraniec we własnej osobie… Czarny Pan będzie zadowolony.  
  
Harry podniósł powoli głowę, czując jeszcze lekkie zamroczenie po uderzeniu w kark. Musiało to być jedno z silniejszych zaklęć rozbrajających, gdyż zwykłe Expelliarmus nie miało tyle mocy. Nie, gdy zostało rzucone tylko przez jedną osobę. Jednak w tym momencie nie miało znaczenia, jakie zaklęcie w niego uderzyło; wpadł w poważne kłopoty i musiał szybko coś wymyślić.  
  
— Kim… jesteś? Czego chcesz?  
  
— Moja tożsamość nie ma znaczenia. Ale ty… Wybraniec — odezwał się ponownie niezwykle melodyjny głos tuż przy jego uchu. Harry poczuł jak serce przyspieszyło mu w piersi, gdy jego podbródek uniosły delikatne, choć nienaturalnie chłodne palce. Mimowolnie spojrzał w szare, martwe oczy i nie potrafił już oderwać od nich wzroku. Zupełnie jakby się w nich zatracał. — Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę urodziwy. Taki młody i pełen życia. Intrygujące… Jest w tobie tyle magii… jest potężna, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Czuję tę słodycz, jak pulsuje w twoich żyłach. Coraz szybciej i szybciej, stając się bardziej ponętną przy każdym kolejnym uderzeniu twojego serca. — Pomimo hipnotyzującej mocy słów, był całkowicie świadomy momentu, gdy kobieta nachyliła się i dotknęła wargami jego własne. Subtelny pocałunek był niczym muśniecie skrzydeł motyla, ale zadziałał na Harry'ego prawie obezwładniająco. Wstrzymał powietrze, czując, że nie jest wstanie się poruszyć, choćby drgnąć, czy wymówić słowo. Chłodna dłoń zsunęła się z jego policzka na szyję, a palce zatrzymały niewiele ponad obojczykiem, gdzie po chwili poczuł chłodne wargi na swojej skórze.  
  
— Przestań… — wysyczał Harry, przełamując niemoc, która owładnęła jego ciałem. — Nawet się nie waż!  
  
Dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu i kobieta podniosła głowę. Jej złote tęczówki przybrały szarą barwę, stając się ponownie martwe i pozbawione emocji.  
  
— Oparłeś się naszej mocy — wyszeptała z zaintrygowaniem, a dwa wydłużone kły natychmiast schowały się pod jej górną wargę. — Czas wyboru jest już bliski.  
  
Zanim Harry zdążył otworzyć usta, aby zapytać, co miała na myśli, z cichym trzaskiem zmaterializowało się przed nimi jeszcze dwóch innych czarodziei, ubranych w czarne płaszcze.  
  
— Potter?! — krzyknął z zaskoczeniem jeden ze Śmierciożerców. Był to rosły mężczyzna o śniadej cerze i włosach barwy słomy. — To dopiero niespodzianka. Szukaliśmy dziewczyny, a mamy tu coś o wiele cenniejszego. Spisałaś się doskonale, Elena. Idź teraz za tą szlamą, a my już zajmiemy się panem Potterem.  
  
— Cave ne cadas* — wyszeptała do Harry’ego, puszczając jego ramię.  
  
Spojrzała jeszcze na swoich współtowarzyszy i jej postać skrył cień.  
  
— Nienawidzę, kiedy to robi — odezwał się młody chłopak i Harry wstrzymał oddech, rozpoznając w nim Stana Shunpike'a. — Ci cholerni krwiopijcy, może i są efektywni, ale nie ufam im.  
  
— Przyznaj Stan, strach cię obleciał.  
  
— Och, zamknij się — warknął chłopak. — Lepiej powiedz, co z nim zrobimy, Smith.  
  
Harry szarpnął się, ale linki nie dały się rozerwać, czy choćby poluzować.  
  
— Zabawimy się trochę — zarechotał w odpowiedzi starszy czarodziej i podszedł do Harry'ego, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę. — I co teraz, Potter? Nie masz różdżki. Tym razem nam nie uciekniesz.  
  
— Stan, jak mogłeś do nich przystać? — zapytał Harry i twarz młodszego Śmierciożercy lekko pobladła. — Co on ci obiecał?  
  
— Stan, gdzie twoje maniery! Odpowiedz naszemu Złotemu Chłopcu, skoro tak grzecznie pyta — odezwał się wesoło Smith, ale jego współtowarzysz nie wyglądał na rozbawionego. — Nie? To w takim razie… Od czego by tu zacząć? Może trochę bólu na początek? _Dolor!*_  
  
Zaklęcie uderzyło Harry'ego w brzuch i chłopak zgiął się w pół z cichym jękiem.  
  
— I to ma być ten Wybrany? O mocy przewyższającej potęgę Czarnego Pana? Żałosne. _Culter*._  
  
Harry zacisnął usta, starając się powstrzymać krzyk. Miał wrażenie, jakby ostrza kilku noży szybko przesunęły się po jego skórze, przecinając ją. Cienki materiał białej koszuli powoli przesiąkał krwią.  
  
— _Crucio._  
  
Tym razem nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyku. Osunął się na ziemię. Ból powstały w wyniku kombinacji dwóch ostatnich zaklęć był nie do zniesienia. Wypełnił całe jego ciało, paraliżując mięśnie i utrudniając swobodne oddychanie. Szmaragdowe oczy zaszkliły się od napływających łez, a po chwili obraz jaki i kontury stojących nad nim Śmierciożerców, zaczęły się rozmazywać. Wszystko zaszło mgłą.  
  
— Wystarczy tego — warknął Stan, odpychając brutalnie swojego współtowarzysza, po czym, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z irytacją, wysyczał: — Chcesz go zabić? Nasz Pan wyraził się jasno. Mamy go doprowadzić całego i zdrowego.  
  
Smith uśmiechnął się złowrogo i podszedł do leżącego na ziemi chłopca. Prostym zaklęciem postawił go na nogi, a następnie pchnął na pień drzewa. Harry poczuł jak cienkie linki owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstków i zacisnęły na nich. Szarpnął się, ale więzy werżnęły się głęboko się w jego skórę, przecinając ją. Syknął z bólu.  
  
— Mamy czas... — odezwał się miękko mężczyzna, dotykając bladego policzka chłopca w wyraźnej pieszczocie.  
  
— Smith! To naprawdę nienajlepsza pora na twoje zboczone zachcianki — warknął gniewnie młody czarodziej, uświadamiając sobie, co też mężczyzna ma na myśli. — To nie jest jakiś tam gówniarz, to jest Potter! Cholerny Wybraniec! Ściągniesz na nas obu kłopoty. Już i tak nasz Pan jest…  
  
— Och, nie gorączkuj się tak — przerwał mu beztrosko Smith. Następnie uchwycił chłodnymi palcami podbródek Pottera i uniósł go. W zielonych i lekko zamglonych z bólu oczach pojawiła się konsternacja i gniew. — Doprowadzimy go przed oblicze Czarnego Pana, ale najpierw... No cóż, jeszcze nie pieprzyłem Wybrańca, a on jest całkiem urodziwym młodzieńcem, nie uważasz? Szkoda by było zmarnować taką okazję.  
  
Harry poczuł ogarniającą go panikę i na krótką chwilę zupełnie zapomniał o bólu.  
  
— N-nie — wychrypiał z trudem.  
  
Nagle syknął, gdy palce wsunęły się w jego włosy, a następnie zacisnęły na nich brutalnie. Jego głowa została gwałtownie odchylona do tyłu.  
  
— Ależ tak, mój chłopcze — wysyczał czarodziej do jego ucha, drażniąc ciepłym oddechem wrażliwą skórę. — Z największą rozkoszą cię przelecę. I kto wie, może nawet ci się spodoba.  
  
Zanim Harry zdołał odpowiedzieć, szorstkie wargi przywarły do jego. Pocałunek był brutalny i bolesny. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że zwymiotuje, gdy w ustach poczuł smak tytoniu i alkoholu. To go odurzyło, jednak tylko na chwilę. Śmierciożerca niespodziewanie odsunął się i spojrzał na Pottera z rządzą mordu w szarych oczach; dotknął placami dolej wargi, z której sączyła się krew.  
  
— Ugryzł mnie — warknął z gniewem — Ten szczeniak mnie ugryzł!  
  
To były sekundy.  
  
Harry wykrzywił usta w grymasie bólu, gdy jego policzek zapłonął od silnego uderzenia. Nie miał jak się bronić, gdyż nadal był unieruchomiony zaklęciem. Jednak nie byłby Gryfonem, gdy tak od razu się poddał. Nie, nie zamierzał dać im tej satysfakcji. Mogli go upokorzyć i poniżyć, ale nie złamać. Spojrzał na mężczyznę z gniewem i z pewnego rodzaju wyzwaniem w zielonych oczach.  
  
— Pieprz się — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
  
— Będę, ale ciebie — wysyczał wściekle Śmierciożerca, który stracił nad sobą panowanie. — I to już zaraz, skoro tak ci spieszno.  
  
Smith szybkim ruchem rozdarł cienką koszulę chłopca. Ten syknął z bólu, gdyż materiał otarł się o poranioną skórę torsu i prawego boku. Ze świeżych rozcięć sączyła się krew. Harry oddychał szybko i płytko, a jego zielone oczy pociemniały i pojawiła się w nich czysta nienawiść.  
  
— Będziesz tego żałował.  
  
Śmierciożerca zaśmiał się demonicznie i oblizał lubieżnie suche wargi.  
  
— Nie sądzę.  
  
Harry odwrócił głowę od szarych oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego, jak w schwytaną w potrzask zwierzynę. Po chwili chłopak poczuł wargi na swojej szyi. Syknął z bólu, gdy został ukąszony tuż ponad obojczykiem. Czas jakby zatrzymał się w miejscu. Oddech Harry'ego przyspieszył, a ciało zaczęło nieznacznie drżeć. Zamknął oczy, starając się desperacko pozbyć przerażających myśli i obrazów, które w tym momencie z zawrotną prędkością przepływały przez jego umysł.  
  
Zimna dłoń, sunąca niemiłosiernie wolno po jego torsie, przywróciła go natychmiast do rzeczywistości. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy zaborcze ręce zatrzymały się na płaskim i lekko umięśnionym brzuchu. Miał wrażenie, że jego rozpalona i poraniona w tym miejscu skóra płonie pod wpływem dotyku pozbawionych delikatności palców. Palców, które z sadystyczną przyjemnością sunęły powoli wzdłuż krwawiących rozcięć, prawie zanurzając się w nich i brudząc krwią.  
  
Harry syknął z powodu piekącego bólu, a przed oczami pojawiły mu się ciemne plamy.  
  
— I jak ci się podoba? — Chłopak zadrżał, słysząc podniecenie w głosie mężczyzny. — Czujesz to? Przyjemność można odnaleźć w zadawaniu, jak i w odczuwaniu bólu. Ty poznasz tę drugą, dopilnuję tego.  
  
Zielone oczy otworzyły się i pojawiła się w nich prawdziwa panika, gdy ciężka dłoń szarpnęła za pasek u spodni. Chciał krzyczeć, odepchnąć mężczyznę od siebie, ale nie dość, że był unieruchomiony zaklęciem, to jeszcze nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Był po prostu zbyt sparaliżowany. _To nie dzieje się naprawdę. Nie może_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
  
— Nie — odezwał się głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji.  
  
Śmierciożerca podniósł wzrok i spojrzał zaskoczony na chłopaka, czując jego prawą dłoń na swoim gardle.  
  
— Jak ty… przecież zaklęcia...  
  
— _Sectumsempra._  
  
Błysnęło i Harry poczuł ciepłą ciecz na swojej twarzy. Nie zamknął oczu, lecz wpatrywał się zimno w szare tęczówki, w których pojawiło się zaskoczenie i strach. Śmierciożerca pobladł, a jego wąskie usta zadrgały, jakby chciały wydać z siebie dźwięk czy zaczerpnąć powietrza. Po chwili z pomiędzy rozchylonych warg wypłynęła krew i mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię - martwy.  
  
Harry spojrzał na swoją ociekającą krwią dłoń.  
  
— Ty…! — krzyknął Stan, otrząsając się z chwilowego szoku. — _Avada Kedav..._  
  
Jednak nie zdążył dokończyć śmiertelnej klątwy, gdyż uderzyło w niego zielone światło, które niczym błyskawica śmignęło koło Harry'ego. Chłopak natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę, skąd zostało rzucone niewybaczalne.  
  
Zamarł.  
  
Tuż przy jednym z drzew, ukryty w cieniu, stał wysoki mężczyzna. W wyciągniętej przed siebie dłoni trzymał różdżkę. Zakapturzona postać podniosła powoli głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć i Harry poczuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.  
  
Przed nim stał Snape.  
  
W przyćmionym świetle latarni twarz jego byłego profesora wyglądała na bardziej poszarzałą i chudszą niż ją zapamiętał.  
  
— _Accio różdżka_ — wyszeptał chłopak i ponownie spojrzał w kierunku latarni, lecz Snape'a już tam nie było.  
  
Harry nie wiedział ile tak stał z wyciągniętą różdżką. Dopiero pierwsze krople deszczu przywróciły go do rzeczywistości. Opuścił dłoń, starając się stłumić nienawiść, która nagle odżyła w nim na widok tego mężczyzny. Drżał na całym ciele pod wpływem emocji i zimna.  
  
Spojrzał na dwa ciała, które leżały w bezruchu. Woda zmieszała się z krwią, wypływającą z podciętego gardła Śmierciożercy, i cedząc się między drobnym żwirem, wnikała powoli w ziemię. Na ten widok poczuł ogarniającą go mściwą satysfakcję, która została zastąpiona niespodziewanym napływem nudności. Zachwiał się i o mało nie upadł. Wyczerpanie dało o sobie znać, tak samo jak ból po wcześniejszych zaklęciach torturujących. Musiał się stąd wydostać i to natychmiast, zanim pojawi się ktoś z ministerstwa, czy jakiś mugol.  
  
Po chwili martwą ciszę przerwał trzask deportacji.  
  
…………………………………  
 _* **Cave ne cadas** — Strzeż się, abyś nie upadł. __  
* **Dolor** (ból) — zaklęcie z dziedziny Czarnej Magii. Powoduje silny ból wskazanej przez różdżkę części ciała ofiary. Nie pozostawia trwałych śladów i jest stosowane przy torturach.  
* **Culter** (nóż) — klątwa z dziedziny Czarnej Magii, której efekt jest wyraźnie widoczny na ciele ofiary. Pozostawia głębokie lub płytkie rany cięte na ciele. Ich głębokość zależy od siły magicznej rzuconego zaklęcia. Są dość trudne do gojenia i ich wyleczenie wymaga trochę czasu. W połączeniu z innymi zaklęciami torturującymi powoduje silny ból i większe uwrażliwienie ciała.  
* **Sectumsempra** — zaklęcie Księcia Półkrwi z VI tomu, które Harry rzucił na Malfoya w łazience Jęczącej Marty._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rozdział: 3_** _  
Opowieść Antykwariusza_   
  
Wiekowy zegar zawieszony tuż nad komikiem odmierzał miarowym, wręcz monotonnym taktem upływający czas, aby po chwili ze zgrzytem, prawdopodobnie już zardzewiałego mechanizmu, wybić siódmą. Ten głuchy dźwięk przerwał ciszę panującą w salonie na Grimmauld Place 12, a tym samym oderwał Harry'ego od czytanej przez niego książki. Zamknął ją i odłożył na blat stolika. Następnie sięgnął po małą fiolkę z niebieskim eliksirem. Wypił połowę jej zawartości, krzywiąc się przy tym z niesmakiem. Poklątwowe rany sprzed kilku dni goiły się wolno, dając o sobie znać przy każdym zbyt gwałtownym ruchu. Dotknął ostrożnie prawego boku przez cienki materiał koszuli. Miał świadomość, że w tym miejscu blizny będą nieuniknione. Zaklęcie Culter należało do czarnomagicznych, zostało rzucone przez doświadczonego czarodzieja i to z pełną mocą. Takie zaklęcia prawie zawsze pozostawiały trwałe ślady.   
  
Harry zamknął na moment oczy, rozluźniając napięte mięśnie i pozwalając, aby silny eliksir przeciwbólowy w pełni zadziałał. Nie czekał długo, gdyż efekt był prawie natychmiastowy. Przeciągły i tępy ból znacznie zelżał, pozostawiając po sobie uczucie nienaturalnego zmęczenia, ale i niewielkiej ulgi.   
  
Po chwili relaksu wyciągnął różdżkę i spojrzał w kierunku starego sekretarzyka, który stał w rogu pomieszczenia.   
  
— _Accio medalion Slytherina._   
  
Złoty naszyjnik wyleciał z szuflady, kierując się prosto do jego wyciągniętej ręki. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie, gładząc palcami zimny i przyjemny w dotyku metal. Tym razem zawieszka była otwarta, a wewnątrz znajdował się szmaragd. Delikatnie przesunął opuszkami palców po wyraźnych i głębokich pęknięciach w drogocennym kamieniu, w którym do niedawna skrywała się część duszy Voldemorta. Nawet po zniszczeniu szmaragdu jego niesamowicie intensywna zieleń przyprawiała o dreszcze.   
  
Medalion został ponownie odnaleziony i zniszczony jako pierwszy Horcrux Voldemorta. Za każdym razem, gdy musiał unicestwić kolejny artefakt magiczny, przychodziło mu to coraz trudniej. Nie mógł pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że zabijał część siebie. W pewien sposób było to irracjonalne uczucie, bo przecież Horcrux nie należał do niego. Jednak z drugiej strony nie wiedział na ile silna jest więź, która łączyła go z Voldemortem poprzez bliznę.   
  
Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie noc, w którą zginął Dumbledore. Obrazy natychmiast odżyły w jego pamięci, jednak wydarzenia, które się wtedy rozegrały, nie były już tak jasne i wyraźne. Niemiało znaczenia ile razy je analizował i ile na ich podstawie wysnuł teorii. Zawsze pojawiało się coś, jakiś wcześniej niedostrzeżony szczegół, który rujnował wszystkie jego domysły. Już dawno zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie znajdzie odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania, a jedyną osobą, która mogła na nie odpowiedzieć, był Snape. Czy tego chciał czy nie, to właśnie ten mężczyzna znał prawdę, był kluczem do jej poznania.   
  
_Nie!_ _  
  
Zapomniałeś, jakie mamy rozkazy?... mamy rozkazy…  
  
Potter należy do Czarnego Pana… należy do Czarnego Pana… Czarnego Pana…   
  
Mamy go zostawić!_   
  
Słowa Snape'a ponownie rozbrzmiały echem w jego głowie.   
  
— Cholerny sukinsyn — wysyczał Harry, czując wzbierający się w nim gniew i nienawiść do mężczyzny. — Czego chcesz? Jaką grę prowadzisz?   
  
_Potter należy do Czarnego Pana… mamy go zostawić!_   
  
— Nie _należę_ do Voldemorta. Słyszysz mnie, Snape?! Nie należę do niego! Nie należę…   
  
Spojrzał na naszyjnik, który nadal trzymał w zaciśniętej dłoni i z furią cisnął nim o kamienną ściankę kominka. Medalion upadł na dywan i Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się, jak cienie płomieni pełzają po gładkiej powierzchni złota, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby połyskujący metal płonął.   
  
— Nie jestem nim — wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. — Nie jestem...   
  
Nagle zupełnie nieoczekiwanie rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi i prawie równocześnie w korytarzu rozbrzmiały wrzaski pani Black. Harry zbyt gwałtownie wstał z fotela i poczuł niewielki zawrót głowy; jeden z ubocznych efektów eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Zwalczył go i wyszedł z salonu na korytarz, który oświetlały stare lampy gazowe. Nieprzerwane krzyki stały się donioślejsze i wyraźniejsze. Harry z rozdrażnieniem zacisnął usta w cienką linię.   
  
— …SZLAMY! ZDRAJCY CZYSTEJ KRWI! — wrzeszczała jak opętana pani Black, patrząc z nienawiścią ze swojego obrazu. — TWOJA OBECNOŚĆ BRUKA TEN DOM! TY MIESZAŃ…   
  
— Zamknij się stara wiedźmo! — krzyknął, kierując na obraz różdżkę. Miał już serdecznie dość tego cholernego obrazu, który zaczynał doprowadzać go do szału. — _Zamilcz!_   
  
Kobieta wykrzywiła usta w kpiącym uśmiechu.   
  
— Zmuś mnie, jeśli potrafisz — wysyczała, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco z dumnie uniesioną głową. — Nie masz na tyle mocy, chłopcze… jesteś tak samo słaby i żałosny jak ten zdrajca, który nie godzien był nosić miano mojego syna. Okrył hańbą szlachetne nazwisko Blacków.   
  
_Syriusz… jak ona śmie…_   
  
Zielone oczy Harry'ego pociemniały i stały się lodowate.   
  
— Idź do diabła — odparł opanowanym głosem, wypranym z wszelkich emocji. — _Cingo imago…_   
  
— Co ty… robisz? — krzyknęła z przerażeniem pani Black, widząc złote światło, okalające ramę obrazu i powoli sunące na płótno. — Przestań!   
  
— _…aeternus…_   
  
— N-nie możesz! — Pani Black patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a jej twarz stała się biała niczym kreda. — Ty… Ty nie masz prawa!   
  
Harry poczuł, jak moc w nim wzbiera i wypowiadane zaklęcie powoli przełamuje magiczną barierę, która chroniła obraz. Magia wokół niego, jakby zgęstniała i przez krótką chwilę zatracił się w niej. Ta moc była w nim i w tej jednej chwili poczuł się niezwykle potężny. Uśmiechnął się demonicznie. Wiedział, że zaklęcie zadziała i wyszeptał ostatnią jego część:   
  
— _…mortis.*_   
  
Złota poświata natychmiast zmieniła barwę na zieloną i pochłonęła całe płótno w krótkim, jaskrawym rozbłysku. Obraz stał się martwy, pozbawiony magii jego twórcy, a tym samym ruchu. Teraz przedstawiał jedynie postać kobiety, która zamarła w pozie przerażenia.   
  
Nastała cisza.   
  
Harry poczuł ogarniające go uczucie satysfakcji, które po chwili zostało przerwane krótkim, przeszywającym bólem w głowie. Jednak minął on równie szybko, jak się zaczął. Zamrugał i podniósł przestraszony wzrok na martwy, nieruchomy obraz. Opuścił różdżkę, która teraz wyraźnie drżała w jego ręce. _Merlinie. Co się ze mną dzieje?_ Przemknęło mu przez myśl. Ta magia była mroczna i towarzyszyło jej to samo uczucie, które owładnęło nim tamtej nocy w parku. Zupełnie, jakby na krótką chwilę stracił kontrolę i nie był zupełnie sobą.   
  
Ponownie rozlegający się dźwięk dzwonka przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, lecz zanim podszedł otworzyć drzwi, machnął jeszcze różdżką i kotary zasłoniły obraz.   
  
— Hermiona? — odezwał się wyraźnie zaskoczony. — Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak szybko.   
  
— Właśnie zauważyłam — odparła z nutą zniecierpliwienia w głosie. — Co tak długo? Już miałam zrezygnować i wrócić do domu. Nie wyglądasz najlepiej — zauważyła, przyglądając się mu uważniej. — Jesteś bardzo blady. Coś się stało?   
  
— Cóż, miałem małe kłopoty z obrazem… zresztą nieważne — westchnął, przeczesując nerwowo włosy, a następnie wskazał gestem drogę do salonu.   
  
— Jak widzę — zerknęła w stronę zasuniętych kotar — udało ci się ją uciszyć.   
  
— Można tak powiedzieć — odparł wymijająco i natychmiast zmienił temat. — Dlaczego nie uprzedziłaś mnie o wizycie?   
  
— Nie miałam jak. — Tym razem cała jej uwaga została skupiona na Harrym. — Przez ostatnie trzy dni starałam się z tobą skontaktować. Masz zablokowaną sieć fiuu.   
  
Harry zamrugał z konsternacją.   
  
— Próbowałam przełamać twoje zabezpieczenia, co raczej nie było przyjemne w skutkach. Na Merlina, Harry, musiałeś użyć naprawdę zaawansowanej magii ochronnej, bo przy trzeciej próbie z fiuu wyrzuciło mnie w kominku, gdzieś w północnej Szkocji. Miałam szczęście, że trafiłam do domu czarodziejów, którzy uprzejmie pomogli mi znaleźć transport do Londynu. Jak wiesz teraz trudno o szybkie uzyskanie zezwolenia na użycie świstoklików.   
  
— Przepraszam — odparł skruszonym tonem, w który zakradło się zmęczenie. — Możliwe, że faktycznie zapomniałem uaktywnić dla ciebie indywidualne łącze.   
  
Hermiona ponownie zmierzyła go badawczym spojrzeniem, a następnie wziąwszy głęboki oddech, usiadła na sofie.   
  
— Wybacz, że tak na ciebie napadłam — odparła znacznie spokojniejszym tonem, nie spuszczając z Harry'ego zatroskanego spojrzenia. — Po prostu martwiłam się o ciebie. Namierzyli nas w tym parku, a ja nawet nie wiedziałam czy udało ci się na czas deportować. No i jeszcze ten artykuł, który ukazał się w dodatku specjalnym do 'Proroka Codziennego'... miałeś coś z tym wspólnego?   
  
— Mianowicie?   
  
— To nie wiesz? W parku nad ranem znaleziono dwóch martwych Śmierciożerców. Nadal nie ustalono, kto ich zabił. Wieczorna burza zatarła wszelkie ślady, również te magiczne. Z braku dowodów prawdopodobnie zamkną dochodzenie.   
  
— Myślisz, że to ja ich zabiłem?   
  
Z tym pytaniem, jakby powietrze stało się cięższe w pomieszczeniu.   
  
— Nie wiem, co mam myśleć, Harry. — Hermiona nerwowo poruszyła się na sofie, spotykając puste spojrzenie zielonych oczu Harry'ego. — Byliśmy tam tylko my.   
  
— Cóż, nie powiem, że jest mi przykro z powodu ich śmierci — odezwał się chłodno, wzruszając ramionami. — W pełni zasłużyli na to, co ich spotkało. Nie wracajmy do tego — dodał z wyraźnym naciskiem. — Są ważniejsze sprawy.   
  
— Ale... — zawahała się i przygryzła dolną wargę, niechętnie dała za wygraną. — Jak chcesz, Harry. Jeżeli chodzi o krewnych Roweny Ravenclaw...   
  
Wyciągnęła z kieszeni płaszcza kilka zwiniętych w rulon pergaminów i podała mu je.   
  
— Tu masz wszystko, co udało mi się znaleźć. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, gdzie spędziłeś te cztery miesiące. Irlandia, Zamek Donegal*… przyznam, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie wiem jak ci się udało powiązać go z rodem Ravenclaw. Przecież on powstał gdzieś w XV wieku, tak przynajmniej podają mugolskie dzieła historyczne. Nie wspominając o tym, że w tym rejonie nie stwierdza się obecności magii.   
  
— Masz rację, spędziłem tam trochę czasu na poszukiwaniach i to miejsce jest zupełnie pozbawione magii. Samo wnętrze zamku w niczym nie sugeruje, że kiedyś mógł być zamieszkany przez jakiś czarodziei. Jednak zaciekawiło mnie to, że żaden z dokumentów nie potrafił określić dokładnej daty powstania zamku. Mianowicie — zawahał się, jakby szukał odpowiedniego sformułowania dalszej części zdania i po chwili kontynuował: — w pewnym momencie w zapiskach _pojawia się_ wzmianka o nim. To jakby sugerowało, że magia ochronna tego miejsca opadła i tym samym zamek stał się widoczny dla niemagicznych ludzi, a w takim przypadku mogło dojść do modyfikacji ich wspomnień.   
  
— Hmm… to brzmi całkiem logicznie — przyznała po chwili zamyślenia. — W XV wieku Irlandia była w stanie wojny i ciągłych zamieszek politycznych. Nie tylko mugolskich, jak podają nasze dzienniki historyczne. W świecie czarodziejskim też dochodziło do konfliktów. Jest więc całkiem prawdopodobne, że w tym czasie zamek mógł zostać zaatakowany i splądrowany, a to by tłumaczyło zniknięcie większości drogocennych przedmiotów i pamiątek rodowych. Gdyby nie ten dziennik, to ustalenie, czym mógłby być kolejny Horcrux, graniczyłoby z cudem. W każdym razie przejrzyj te dokumenty, Harry. — Zegar nad kominkiem wybił ósmą i dziewczyna odruchowo spojrzała w jego kierunku. — No nie, zupełnie zapomniałam o zebraniu!   
  
— Zebranie Zakonu Feniksa? — zapytał wyraźnie ożywionym tonem, odkładając stertę pergaminów na blat stolika. — Gdzie się teraz spotykacie?   
  
Hermiona wstała z sofy.   
  
— U państwa Weasley. Choć to bardziej spotkania towarzyskie niż zebrania. Jest nas zbyt mało. Od śmierci Dumbledore'a… — zamilkła i na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz bólu. Potrząsnęła głową, jakby chciała rozgonić nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, i dodała, zerkając nerwowo na zegar: — Przepraszam, Harry, ale naprawdę muszę już iść. Byłabym wdzięczna za możliwość skorzystania z fiuu.   
  
Chłopak przytaknął i skierował różdżkę na kominek, który znacznie wydłużył się. Ogień w palenisku natychmiast wygasł.   
  
— Otworzyłem dla ciebie indywidualne łącze.   
  
— Dzięki. — Hermiona stanęła w kominku z garścią proszku fiuu. — Odpocznij, Harry. Naprawdę nie wyglądasz najlepiej.   
  
Zanim zdążył zaprzeczyć, dziewczyna zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach i kominek wrócił do poprzedniego rozmiaru.   
  
Harry potarł palcami skronie, a następnie wstał z fotela i spojrzał na medalion, który nadal leżał na dywanie. Podniósł go i położył obok książki na stoliku. W tym samym momencie jego wzrok zatrzymał się pergaminach, które przyniosła Hermiona. Zawierały one lokalizację miejsca, w którym prawdopodobnie będzie mógł uzyskać jakąś informację o kolejnym Horcruxie Voldemorta, a może i nawet go tam znajdzie; o ile dopisze mu szczęście. Jednak chwilowo nie miał sił ani chęci na dokładniejsze analizowanie zawartości dokumentów. Zmęczenie i ostry ból w prawym boku ponownie dały o sobie znać. Hermiona miała rację. Potrzebował odpoczynku, a najlepiej długiego bezsennego snu.   
  
Wziął do ręki fiolkę z resztą eliksiru przeciwbólowego i wyciągnął korek.   
  
Nagle przeszył go lodowaty dreszcz, który na moment odebrał mu oddech. Serce zakołatało mocniej i już wiedział, co miało nastąpić. Z siłą zaklęcia Crucio ból rozprzestrzenił się w jego ciele. Harry upadł z krzykiem na dywan, podpierając się ręką. Oddychał szybko i płytko, jakby brakowało mu tchu. Jęknął, gdy wszystko wokół rozmyło się, a w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz komnaty pogrążonej w półmroku. Poczuł chłód tego miejsca i zapach… śmierci. Zielone oczy stały się teraz rubinowe i płonęły narastającym w nich gniewem.   
  
Kobieta, która klęczała przed nim, zawiodła. To było niewybaczalne, zwłaszcza z możliwościami, którymi dysponowała. W dodatku dwóch martwych Śmierciożerców podczas prostej akcji śledzenia szlamy, których śmierci w żaden sposób nie potrafiła wyjaśnić. Zmrużył oczy.   
  
— Czy na pewno nie masssz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia? — wysyczał lodowatym głosem, przypominającym syk rozdrażnionego węża.   
  
Kobieta podniosła głowę i jej szare, martwe oczy spotkały się z jego spojrzeniem. Nie było w nich strachu, i z pewnością nie czuła przed nim lęku. Śmierć nie była _im_ straszna, _oni_ już byli martwi. Nie miał nad nimi takiej władzy, jakiej by sobie życzył i to wzbudzało w nim gniew oraz frustrację. Zmrużył oczy, na darmo przeszukując twarz wampirzycy, w celu dostrzeżenia jakiejkolwiek emocji czy dowodu, że może go okłamywać. Jednak nic nie potrafił z niej wyczytać, a zdolność legilimencji w przypadku tych istot była zupełnie bezużyteczna. Jednak… Wykrzywił wargi w grymasie, który prawie imitował uśmiech.   
  
— _Collare argentum.*_   
  
Połyskująca srebrem obroża natychmiast pojawiła się wokół szyi kobiety i ta krzyknęła przeraźliwie z bólu. Czerwona krew spłynęła po jej bladej skórze. Odruchowo, prawie w geście desperacji, podniosła dłonie do gardła, aby zerwać srebrną obręcz, która paliła i wrzynała się w skórę. Syknęła z bólu, gdy jej palce również zaczęły krwawić w kontakcie z metalem.   
  
Uśmiechnął się, czując rozkosz z bólu i bezsilności, które teraz pojawiły się w zmienionych, złotych źrenicach wampirzycy. Wysunięte i ostre kły rozcięły jej dolną wargę, z której pociekła stróżka krwi. Tak, nadal mógł zadać im ból, jak i kontrolować go. Posiadanie nad kimś władzy wynikało z umiejętności kontrolowania, jak i stwarzania pozoru kontroli.   
  
— Ta szlamowata dziewczyna, masz nadal ją śledzić. — Opuścił różdżkę, przerywając zaklęcie, i srebrna obroża zniknęła. Kobieta, ciężko oddychając, oparła drżące dłonie na zimnej posadzce. Wokół jej szyi widniała brudnoczerwona pręga, jak po przypaleniu gorącym metalem. Rana zaczęła się powoli zasklepiać. — Chcę wiedzieć, jeżeli Potter wróci do Anglii i się z nią spotka.   
  
Wampirzyca skinęła głową. Jej zwężone niczym u drapieżcy źrenice nadal błyszczały złotem.   
  
— Tak, mój Panie — odparła pokornie, zlizując resztkę krwi z dolnej wargi.   
  
Następnie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.   
  
Serce kołatało mu w piersi, a myśli stały się mętne, obrazy zamazane. Ta wizja… Pragnął, aby szepty w jego głowie ucichły i dały mu spokój. Nie chciał ich dłużej słuchać, przerażały go. Było ich zbyt wiele…   
  
Z pewnym wysiłkiem zamknął umysł i nastała cisza.   
  
Otworzył powoli oczy. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy je zamknął. _Niech to jasny szlag_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. Syknął pod wpływem bólu i spojrzał na zaciśniętą prawą dłoń, której wewnętrzna strona została poraniona przez ostre odłamki szkła. Pomimo że rozcięcia nie były zbyt głębokie, to jednak sączyła się z nich krew. Skrzywił się. Eliksir, który dostał się do ran, szczypał nieprzyjemnie.   
  
Sięgnął po różdżkę, która leżała na ławie i wskazał nią na krwawiącą rękę.   
  
— _Sanguis detentum.*_   
  
Zaklęcie podziałało i rany zasklepiły się, nie pozostawiając śladu.   
  
Harry wziął głęboki oddech, czując zimny pot na karku. Był zbyt blisko mrocznego czarodzieja i musiał się bardziej starać, aby zamknąć przed nim swój umysł. Nie mógł dopuścić, aby te wizje ponownie zaczęły się powtarzać. Cienka strużka krwi spłynęła mu z czoła na policzek i blizna ponownie zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Jednak tym razem był na to gotowy i stworzył mur, odpierając atak.   
  
***   
  
Rozległ się dźwięk metalowych dzwoneczków i drzwi do antykwariatu otworzyły się z rozmachem. Do wnętrza wpadła młoda, bardzo ładna dziewczyna. Wyglądała może na dwadzieścia sześć lub siedem lat. Jej długie prawie kruczoczarne włosy opadały ciężko na ramiona, a piwne oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania.   
  
— Witaj Neill. Tak wiem, miałam być trzy godziny temu, ale w ostatniej chwili zostałam pilnie wezwana do redakcji.   
  
— Niech zgadnę — odezwał się sprzedawca, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało raczej znużenie niż poirytowanie. — Znowu coś się stało i jak zwykle byłaś niezastąpiona?   
  
— Och, nie zaczynaj znowu. I masz rację, stało się. To pojawi się jutro rano we wszystkich gazetach. — Pod wyczekującym spojrzeniem starszego mężczyzny wyciągnęła zza poły cienkiego płaszcza dodatek specjalny do porannego 'Proroka Codziennego' i położyła go na blacie lady, na której piętrzył się stos zakurzonych książek. — Jakieś trzy godziny temu całe Ministerstwo Magii zostało postawione na nogi. W pożarze tego wieżowca zginęło około trzydzieści osób, a drugie tyle jest rannych. Jeszcze niewiadomo czy wszystkie ofiary, to mugole. Muszą to ustalić.   
  
— Drogi Merlinie — wyszeptał, spoglądając na pierwszą stronę gazety, gdzie widniało zamieszczone zdjęcie płonącego budynku z mnóstwem gapiów, którzy gromadzili się wokół niego. Czarodziej poprawił wąskie okulary na haczykowatym nosie, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się zdjęciu, a następnie zagłębił się w artykule znajdującym się tuż po niżej. Po chwili podniósł wzrok znad gazety, spojrzał z niepokojem na dziewczynę, i dodał: — I ty tam byłaś.   
  
— Tak.   
  
Szybko przytaknęła, choć to nie było pytanie.   
  
— Alisia, moje drogie dziecko. Chyba nie muszę po raz kolejny powtarzać ci, że ta praca jest niebezpieczna. Zwłaszcza w obecnych czasach — upomniał poważnym tonem, w którym zabrzmiała nuta ojcowskiej troski. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i zrobiła słodką minkę. Stary czarodziej jedynie pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i wymamrotał do siebie: — Ta dzisiejsza młodzież… — Spojrzał ponownie na zdjęcie, marszcząc czoło. — Jesteś zupełnie pewna, że to była robota Śmierciożerców?   
  
— Niestety, tak. Potwierdzają to zeznania światków z miejsca wypadku. Wszyscy, których udało mi się przesłuchać, jednoznacznie opisali sprawców pożaru: czarny płaszcz i maski na twarzach. Zresztą, gdy tylko pojawiłam się na miejscu, na niebie jeszcze widniał Mroczny Znak. To wystarczająco przekonujący dowód, nie sądzisz?   
  
— Raczej, tak. To już będzie trzeci taki atak w tym tygodniu. Ministerstwo powinno coś z tym w końcu zrobić.   
  
— Masz rację — przyznała, odgarniając kilka kosmyków z twarzy. — Wspomniałam o ich braku kompetencji w dalszej części artykułu i obawiam się, że Minister Magii nie będzie tym zachwycony. W związku z tym spodziewam się jutro nalotu sów z Ministerstwa. Ja jakoś to przeżyję, choć mój wydawca może nie być zachwycony.   
  
— Nie boisz się, że stracisz pracę?   
  
— Oczywiście, że się boję. Lubię ją — odparła cicho, ale po chwili wzięła głęboki oddech i dodała z determinacją: — Jednak z drugiej strony, kto jak nie my ma otworzyć ludziom oczy na pewne sprawy? Ministerstwo nadal milczy na temat tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Harry Potter zniknął bez wieści, a ja osobiście uważam, że powierzenie naszej przyszłości temu chłopcu jest błędem.   
  
— Nie powinnaś tak mówić. Nie zapominaj, że on już raz go pokonał.   
  
— Tak, wiem. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że nie możemy siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać na cud. Ta wojna może trwać nawet lata. Te ostatnie wydarzenia świadczą o tym, że Śmierciożercy zmienili taktykę działania i to już nie tylko nasza wojna.   
  
— Co masz na myśli?   
  
— To, że Ministerstwo Magii nie może ciągle modyfikować pamięci mugoli i starać się zatuszować ataki Śmierciożerców. Przynajmniej nie na taką skalę.   
  
— Obawiasz się, że mogą odkryć istnienie naszego świata? — zapytał z niepokojem.   
  
Dziewczyna pochyliła się nad ladą i zniżyła głos do szeptu.   
  
— Jestem tego pewna. Jeżeli szybko czegoś nie zrobią, to stracą nad tym wszystkim kontrolę.   
  
— O ile już jej nie stracili — odparł z rezygnacją, składając gazetę. — Dość tego gadania. Nadal czeka na ciebie przesyłka do dostarczenia. — Mężczyzna machnął różdżką i na ladzie pojawiła się mała paczka. — Jej zawartość jest _bardzo_ cenna, dlatego trzeba dostarczyć ją osobiście pod ten adres. Nie zgub jej — upomniał surowym tonem, wręczając dziewczynie karteczkę z adresem. — To moja stała klientka, może wydać ci się trochę dziwna, ale bądź dla niej miła.   
  
— Przecież wiem — obruszyła się Alisia. — I tak, będę ostrożna.   
  
Dziewczyna posłała mu szeroki uśmiech. Porwała paczkę z lady i pobiegła w stronę drzwi.   
  
— Nie zapomnij przeprosić za zwłokę! — krzyknął jeszcze za nią i dodał do siebie: — Młodzi... wszędzie im spieszno.   
  
Po chwili sięgnął po laskę i, utykając na prawą nogę, wyszedł zza lady. Podszedł do drzwi i końcem różdżki stuknął w wywieszkę z napisem „Otwarte”. Litery rozmyły się, a po chwili pojawił się nowy napis, który głosił – „Zamknięte”.   
  
Już miał się odwrócić, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z towarzyszącym im dźwiękiem dzwoneczków i do sklepiku weszła niska postać w kapturze na głowie.   
  
— Przykro mi, już zamk...   
  
Sprzedawca zamarł. Przed nim stał Harry Potter.   
  
— Przepraszam, że niepokoję o tak późnej porze, panie McCallins — odezwał się Harry i skinął głową w geście powitania. — Nie zamierzam nic kupować. Szukam jedynie pewnych informacji, których mam nadzieję będzie mi pan w stanie udzielić. Nie zajmie to zbyt wiele czasu.   
  
Stary czarodziej przez krótką chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, a po chwili odparł:   
  
— W takim razie, w czym mogę służyć, panie Potter?   
  
Harry sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu, który wręczył mężczyźnie.   
  
— To kopia obrazu z jednego z trzech do dziś zachowanych egzemplarzy dziennika Roweny Ravenclaw. Sam obraz zaginął jakieś trzysta siedemdziesiąt lat temu i nie wiadomo co się z nim stało. — Neill spojrzał na Harry’ego pytająco i chłopak kontynuował: — Potrzebuję informacji na temat tych dwóch rzeczy.   
  
Najpierw wskazał na grzebyk wpięty w kruczoczarne włosy młodej kobiety, a następnie na bransoletę z wygrawerowanym herbem rodowym Ravenclaw, która znajdowała się na jej lewym ramieniu tuż powyżej łokcia. Obie ozdoby zdawały się należeć do kompletu i wykonane były z ze złota wysadzanego drogocennymi kamieniami.   
  
Mężczyzna wyprostował się gwałtownie i wcisnął pergamin Harry’emu do ręki.   
  
— Przykro mi, ale nie jestem w stanie pomóc — odparł z napięciem w głosie. Następnie minął chłopca i pokuśtykał zza ladę sklepową. — Proszę wyjść, panie Potter.   
  
W ręce Harry’ego pojawiła się różdżka.   
  
— Znalezienie żyjących krewnych Roweny Rawenclov zajęło mi sporo czasu. Potrzebuję tej informacji i zdobędę ją, ale to od pana zależy, w jaki sposób — dodał z mocą i jego zielone oczy pociemniały.   
  
Stary czarodziej pobladł, czując gwałtowne zawirowanie magii w pomieszczeniu, znacznie potężniejszej niżby się spodziewał po tak młodym czarodzieju. Jednak, to był Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, 'Wybraniec', jeżeli wierzyć w to, co piszą gazety.   
  
— Widzę... że nie mam wyjścia, panie Potter. — Mężczyzna usiadł za ladą i potarł palcami nerwowo skronie. Jego twarz wydawała się teraz starsza niż w rzeczywistości i bardziej poszarzała. Po krótkiej chwili milczenia, zaczął mówić głosem ściszonym, prawie monotonnym w swoim brzmieniu: — Minęło wiele stuleci. Teraz już mało kto pamięta, że moja rodzina ma bardzo stare korzenie i w naszych żyłach płynie krew Rawenclov. Te dwa drogocenne przedmioty są skarbem naszego rodu. Jednak z tego, co mi wiadomo, to grzebyk zaginął lub został zniszczony, prawdopodobnie... pod koniec XV wieku. Wiele jeszcze innych skarbów, które należały do naszej rodziny; i jest wspomnianych w _tym_ dzienniku; do dziś nie zostało odnalezionych. — Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się smutno, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy młodzieńca. — Tak, jestem w posiadaniu drugiego z trzech istniejących dzienników Roweny. Sam spędziłem pół życia na poszukiwaniach zawartych w nim skarbów rodzinnych.   
  
— A bransoleta?   
  
Mężczyzna nerwowo poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Przez moment milczał, sprawiając wrażenie jakby walczył ze sobą. Jednak widząc, że młodzieniec już nie mierzy w niego różdżką, odprężył się i złożył dłonie, kładąc je na blacie lady.   
  
— W osiemdziesiątym pierwszym; rok po tym jak odszedłem z Biblioteki Publicznej na Pokątnej i założyłem ten niewielki antykwariat; moja młodsza siostra Elizabeth... popełniła samobójstwo, a przynajmniej taką przyjęto wersję. Były to czasy pierwszej wojny, kiedy Sam Wiesz Kto był jeszcze w pełni swojej mocy. Tak, to były mroczne i niepewne czasy, w których nie zadawano pytań, a tym bardziej nie szukano odpowiedzi. Tamtejsze biuro aurorskie uznało, że nie ma sensu ciągnąć dalej dochodzenia w sprawie śmierci Elizabeth, gdyż nie znaleziono śladów włamania do naszego domu i nic nie zostało skradzione. Wszystkie drogocenne rzeczy były na swoim miejscu. Sprawę w ciągu kilku dni oficjalnie zamknięto.   
  
— Jednak pan uważa, że to nie było samobójstwo? — zauważył Harry i dodał z nutą zaciekawieniem w głosie: — I co Elizabeth miała wspólnego z bransoletą Roweny, bo do tego pan zmierza, czy tak?   
  
Czarodziej przytaknął skinieniem głowy i ciągnął dalej:   
  
— Tamtej nocy nie tylko zginęła moja siostra, ale i zniknął niezwykle cenny dla naszej rodziny przedmiot. Bransoleta Ravenclaw, która była w moim posiadaniu.   
  
— Dlaczego pan tego nie zgłosił? — zapytał Harry z konsternacją i podekscytowaniem zarazem, na wspomnienie o bransolecie. To dowodziło, że ona naprawdę istniała. — Może nie zamknęliby dochodzenia i znaleźli mord...   
  
— Panie Potter — przerwał mu mężczyzna z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem, ale po chwili dodał znacznie spokojniejszym tonem: — Ja doskonale wiem, kto jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć mojej siostry i to jeden z powodów, dlaczego wybrałem milczenie.   
  
Tym razem wzrok starego czarodzieja powędrował na czoło Harry’ego, gdzie widniała blizna w kształcie błyskawicy i to wystarczyło za odpowiedź. Chłopak skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Tu nie było mowy o zwykłym złodzieju, który chciał się wzbogacić. Sklepikarz miał na myśli samego Voldemorta. Jednak w tej historii nadal coś się nie zgadzało.   
  
— Ale jest pan tego pewny? Istnieje jakiś dowód na poparcie tych przypuszczeń?   
  
— Tak, ostatni, trzeci z dzienników Roweny Ravenclaw. Elizabeth była jeszcze młoda i naiwna. W tym było też sporo mojej winy, gdyż nazbyt wiele jej pozwalałem po śmierci naszych rodziców, którzy zginęli tragicznie w czasie jednej ze swoich wypraw naukowych w Egipcie. Kilka miesięcy później Elizabeth wyszła za mąż i zaszła w ciążę, urodziła córkę, Alisia'ie. Byli szczęśliwą rodziną, jednak nie trwało to długo. Cztery lata później mąż Elizabeth został rozszarpany przez wilkołaka. Okoliczności jego śmieci do dziś nie są jasne. W każdym razie moja siostra została sama z dzieckiem. Zamieszkała u mnie, ale potrzebowaliśmy pieniędzy i dlatego zdecydowałem się otworzyć ten antykwariat. Zostaliśmy w trójkę, a ona pomagała mi w sklepie. Radziliśmy sobie całkiem dobrze, ale pewnej styczniowej nocy... — zamilkł na moment i ból pojawił się na jego twarzy — musiałem dostarczyć ważną przesyłkę i zostawiłem Elizabeth samą na sklepie. Gdy wróciłem, minąłem w drzwiach wysokiego mężczyznę w długim, ciemnym płaszczu. Na moment podniósł głowę, aby na mnie spojrzeć i wtedy zobaczyłem jego twarz, a raczej przerażające krwistoczerwone oczy. To wystarczyło, już wiedziałem kim był, niósł za sobą mrok i oddech śmierci. Elizabeth nie miała pojęcia, kim był ów nieznajomy, a ja w tamtej chwili byłem zbyt przerażony i przemilczałem jego imię. Tego wieczora, to ona sprzedała mu trzeci dziennik Roweny Ravenclaw za sumę przekraczającą roczny dochód naszego sklepu. Miałem nadzieję, że na tej jednej wizycie się zakończy i nic złego się nie stanie, ale pomyliłem się.   
  
Harry ze świstem wypuścił powietrze, mając wrażenie, jakby powstrzymywał je przez całą opowieść mężczyzny.   
  
— Jednak dlaczego od razu jej nie zabił? Przecież nie musiał kupować dziennika, mógł go zabrać.   
  
— Dlaczego? — powtórzył, jakby do siebie, stary czarodziej, sięgając po swoją laskę. — Podejrzewam, że nadal ją potrzebował, aby zdobyć to, czego szukał. Dziennik był jedynie źródłem cennych informacji. Nie mógł wiedzieć, co on zawiera, gdyż w tym czasie _wszystkie trzy_ istniejące egzemplarze były w moim posiadaniu. A pan, panie Potter, musiał dotrzeć do pierwszego egzemplarza, który kilka lat po śmierci mojej siostry sprzedałem irlandzkiemu kronikarzowi. Za otrzymane pieniądze wychowałem i wykształciłem moją siostrzenicę. Alisia, to ona była kolejnym powodem, dla którego zdecydowałem się milczeć na temat skradzionej bransolety. Chciałem ochraniać to niewinne dziecko, gdyż już tylko w jej żyłach płynęła krew rodu Ravenclaw. Nie chciałem jej stracić, a sam nie mam własnej rodziny. Obecnie to ona jest jedyną dziedziczką rodu.   
  
— W całości to ma sens — odparł z nieukrywanym przejęciem Harry, szybko analizując wszystko, co do tej pory usłyszał od starego czarodzieja. — Voldemort znalazł w dzienniku to, czego szukał i przyszedł ponownie do Elizabeth, aby to zdobyć. Jednak tym razem nie zamierzał pozostawić świadków i sprawił, że wyglądało to na samobójstwo.   
  
Przez krótką chwilę w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, a światło rzucane przez zakurzone lampy naftowe wydawało się powoli przygasać. Harry, który chłonął każde słowo z opowieści antykwariusza, zupełnie zatracił poczucie czasu. Nawet nie spostrzegł, że za oszklonym oknem wystawy zapadł już zmrok.   
  
Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się, widząc że determinacja i chłodne opanowanie, które gościło na twarzy młodego czarodzieja, zostało zastąpione podekscytowaniem i najzwyczajniejszą ludzką ciekawością. Teraz te emocje były wyraźne w szmaragdowych oczach. Ten chłopiec nadal je posiadał, nie zatraciły się w nim. Jedynie zostały zepchnięte za maskę wymuszonej dorosłości, a w tym z kolei było coś bliżej nieokreślonego, jakby… smutnego. Potrzasnął głową, odrywając spojrzenie od zielonych oczu młodzieńca, jakby bał się zobaczyć w nich coś więcej. Wstał ociężale ze swojego miejsca i wyszedł zza lady, podpierając się drewnianą laską.   
  
— Jest bardzo późno, panie Potter, a ja nie mam już nic do dodania.   
  
Sklepikarz otworzył drzwi do antykwariatu i Harry, przez krótką chwilę, jakby się zawahał. Przystanął na progu i spojrzał na czarodzieja, który wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.   
  
— Panie McCallins, dziękuję za pomoc — odezwał się i, zanim mężczyzna zdołał odpowiedzieć, wskazał na niego różdżką. — _Obliviate._   
  
Stary czarodziej znieruchomiał i jego oczy zaszły mgłą.   
  
Harry wyszedł z antykwariatu w ciemność nocy. Na zewnątrz nie było żywego ducha. Jedynie latarnie ustawione wzdłuż wąskich i licznych uliczek rzucały pożółkle światło na ściany domów i rozłożyste korony drzew. Za ich przyczyną, pełzające po ulicach i murach budynków, cienie zadawały się być tu jedyną formą ruchu. Chłód nocy i ta przerażająca wręcz martwa cisza przyprawiła go o dreszcze. Zapragnął jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. Odwrócił się, aby po raz ostatni spojrzeć na oszkloną wystawę antykwariatu. Słabe światło z lamp naftowych po krótkiej chwili zgasło.   
  
Harry poprawił płaszcz i skręcił w jedną z ciemniejszych uliczek, aby znaleźć dogodne miejsce do deportacji. Wyciągnął różdżkę, ale nie potrafił się skupić, gdyż jego myśli nieprzerwanie krążyły wokół przedmiotu, który był kolejnym Horcrux’em. Bransoleta Roweny, nie było ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. Teraz wystarczyło jedynie ją odnaleźć, co z pewnością nie będzie takie łatwe. Problem polegał na tym, że została skradziona przez samego Voldemorta i najprawdopodobniej gdzieś dobrze ukryta. W najgorszym wypadku nadal znajdowała się w posiadaniu mrocznego czarodzieja. Tak czy inaczej ponownie znalazł się w punkcie wyjścia. Wiedział wszystko i zarazem nic, i to właśnie było najbardziej frustrujące. Oparł się o chłodną ścianę. Oddychał szybko i niespokojnie, a dłoń, w której trzymał różdżkę, nadal nieznacznie drżała. Musiał chwilę ochłonąć i uspokoić umysł, deportacja w takim w stanie byłaby ryzykowna.   
  
Nagle coś błysnęło i Harry instynktownie uchylił się przed zaklęciem.   
  
Ciszę przerwał znajomy i nieprzyjemny chichot.   
  
— _Mały_ chłopczyk przestraszony? — rozległ się przesiąknięty słodyczą kobiecy głos. — Pottuś, Pottuś… Nie wiesz, że niebezpiecznie samemu chodzić po takich miejscach… w nocy?   
  
  
  
…………………………………   
_* **Cingo imago aeternus mortis** — bardzo silne zaklęcie autorstwa Harry’ego. Stworzone pod wpływem emocji, w celu zniszczenia obrazu. Oparte na bazie czarnej magii. Inne zastosowanie zaklęcia nieznane. __  
* **Collare argentum** (srebrna obroża) — zaklęcie przyjmuje wygląd okręgów lub obroży z płynnego srebra. Nie jest to zaklęcie czarnomagiczne, gdyż aurorzy wykorzystują je, jako mugolski odpowiednik kajdanek. Obręcze są niezwykle mocne i trudne do rozerwania. Doskonałe na wilkołaki, gdyż znacznie osłabiają ich siłę magiczną i witalną. Jednak w przypadku wampirów działanie zaklęcia jest o wiele bardziej toksyczne i bolesne, choć nie zabójcze. Płynne srebro przepala skórę i przenika do krwiobiegu, powodując silny ból. Zbyt duża ilość srebra we krwi wampira osłabia go fizycznie i może spowodować czasowy paraliż.   
* **Zamek Donegal** — zamek naprawdę istnieje i znajduje się w Irlandii, powstał około XV wieku. Rowena Ravenclaw prawdopodobnie pochodziła ze Szkocji lub Irlandii. Ja wybrałam Irlandię i trochę naciągnęłam fakty do mojego ff.   
* **Sanguis detentum** — zaklęcie powstrzymujące niewielkie krwawienia._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rozdział: 4_** _  
Szukając prawdy_   
  
  
  
— Bellatrix.   
  
Z cienia wyłoniła się postać ubrana w czarną szatę i Harry uniósł różdżkę.   
  
— _Petrificus Totalus._   
  
Bellatrix uchyliła się i zachichotała ponownie.   
  
Harry zazgrzytał zębami i jego zielone oczy wypełniły się nienawiścią. Przed nim stała kobieta, która zabiła Syriusza.   
  
— Tylko na tyle cię stać, _Potty?_ — zapytała i jej oczy rozbłysły. — Nie będzie zabawy?   
  
— _Impendimento._   
  
— _Crucio. Dolor!*_   
  
Harry w ostatniej chwili uniknął zaklęcia niewybaczalnego, ale kolejne już go dosięgło. Syknął z bólu, który błyskawiczne rozszedł się w jego prawym ramieniu, promieniując aż do opuszków palców. Z wściekłości zazgrzytał zębami i, pomimo przeszywającego bólu mięśni, zacisnął różdżkę w dłoni gotowy do rzucenia kolejnej klątwy.   
  
— _Diuro!*_ — Zaskoczona Bellatrix spojrzała w górę, gdzie zaklęcie uderzyło w stertę opartych o mur desek. Rozleciały się w drobne kawałeczki. To odwrócenie uwagi dało Harry’emu potrzebną przewagę. — _Expelliarmus! Linum*_  
  
Najpierw zaklęcie uderzyło w kobietę, odrzucając ją do tyłu, a następnie cienkie linki owinęły się wokół jej ciała. Zamroczona jęknęła z bólu i powoli, na tyle na ile pozwoliły jej ciasne więzy, uniosła się do pozycji klęczącej. Po chwili, zupełnie niespodziewanie, zachichotała histerycznie i podniosła głowę, jej wargi wykrzywił szyderczy uśmieszek.   
  
— Jednak czegoś się nauczyłeś — zaświergotała i jej oczy rozbłysły czymś nieokreślonym, co równie dobrze mogło być bliskie szaleństwu. — No dalej chłopczyku, zabij mnie. Starczy ci odwagi?   
  
Harry spojrzał na różdżkę, którą trzymał w drżącej dłoni. Serce zabiło mu mocniej. Tak, wystarczyło tylko wypowiedzieć zaklęcie i przeklęta wiedźma zapłaciłaby za śmierć jego ojca chrzestnego, pomściłby Syriusza. Tylko jedno… proste zaklęcie. Znał je, a jednak…   
  
— Wahasz się? — Kobieta oblizała nerwowo wargi i szarpnęła się w swoich więzach. — Słaby, zupełnie jak twój nic niewart kundel.   
  
— _ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!_  
  
Różdżka zadrżała w jego ręce, a zielone oczy pociemniały.   
  
Cichy trzask aportacji i nim Harry zdążył zareagować, tuż za nim stała już zakapturzona postać. Syknął z bólu, gdy lodowate palce zacisnęły się na nadgarstku jego prawej ręki. Uścisk był silny i bolesny, ale nie na tyle, aby zmusił go do upuszczenia różdżki.   
  
— Bella, Bella… — odezwał się mężczyzna, zsuwając kaptur z głowy. Harry wręcz zachłysnął się powietrzem, rozpoznając znajomy, jedwabisty w swoim brzmieniu głos. — Spójrz na siebie. Robisz się nieostrożna.   
  
— Snape — wyrzucił z siebie Harry, starając się wyrwać z uścisku, lecz mężczyzna przyciągnął go do siebie. — Nie dotykaj mnie _sukinsynu!_   
  
— Uspokój się, Potter — warknął wprost do jego ucha. — W przeciwnym razie będę musiał cię uciszyć, a to nie będzie przyjemne.   
  
— Przestań się cackać z gówniarzem i uwolnij mnie — syknęła kobieta poirytowanym tonem, w którym zdało się słyszeć zniecierpliwienie.   
  
Mężczyzna wykrzywił wargi w delikatnym uśmiechu.   
  
— A niby dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? — zapytał, unosząc nieznacznie brew. Na te słowa twarz Bellatrix poczerwieniała z gniewu. — Nie przypominam sobie, abym był ci coś winny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Twoje oskarżenia o mojej rzekomej zdradzie raczej nie stawiają mnie przed Czarnym Panem w dobrym świetle. Ponownie więc pytam: Dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc?   
  
— Ty draniu! — krzyknęła, szarpiąc się gwałtownie, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się i dodała przymilnym tonem: — Chociaż masz rację, udowodniłeś swoje oddanie naszemu Panu... A teraz uwolnij mnie. — Mężczyzna jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu i Bella wysyczała z wyraźną nerwowością: — No rusz się, Snape!   
  
— Nie sądzę. — Ton głosu czarodzieja zmroził krew w żyłach Harry’ego. — Ja nie zapominam, Bella. Zbyt długo czekałem na taką okazję. Sądzę, że _Potter_ … również.   
  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, Snape. Zabijesz mnie z powodu starych uraz? — Spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem. — Nawet ty nie jesteś na tyle głupi, aby zaryzykować gniew Czarnego Pana. Jestem dla niego zbyt ważna. Nic mi nie zrobisz, nie masz na tyle odwagi.   
  
— Masz rację Bella. — Wargi Snape’a wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu i na twarzy Bellatrix pojawiła się konsternacja. — _Ja_ nic ci nie zrobię.   
  
Po tych słowach zapanowała cisza i Harry poczuł, jak jego dłoń zostaje powoli uniesiona, a różdżka wycelowana w klęczącą przed nim kobietę. Zupełnie zdezorientowany zaistniałą sytuacją, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę ze znaczenia słów mężczyzny, które nagle zaczęły nabierać dla niego sensu.   
  
Bellatrix momentalnie pobladła.   
  
— Jesteś psychiczny, Snape, jeżeli myślisz, że to zrobię!   
  
Lewe ramię objęło Harry’ego w pasie, przyciągając chłopca i uniemożliwiając wyrwanie się z silnego uścisku. Wszystko, co się wokół niego działo, było w jego odczuciu tak niedorzeczne, wręcz nierealne, że nawet nie starał się opierać.   
  
— W takim razie będę musiał ci pomóc. — Harry stał jak sparaliżowany. Chłodne palce mężczyzny zaciśnięte mocno wokół jego nadgarstka rozluźniły się i przesunęły na dłoń, trzymającą kurczowo różdżkę. Magia zawirowała wokół nich i Harry poczuł jak moc Snape’a wypełnia go, przenikając do każdej komórki jego ciała. Mroczna i przesycona nienawiścią, teraz ona była również i w nim. — _Avada Kedavra._   
  
Nic się nie stało, jedynie koniec różdżki rozżarzył się zielonym światłem.   
  
— Proszę… — wyszeptał błagalnie Harry, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od rozszerzonych z przerażenia oczu Bellatrix. — Nie chcę. Nie… nie zmuszaj mnie…   
  
— Twoja magia jest potężna, opierasz mi się, ale… — wymruczał tuż do jego ucha i gorący oddech podrażnił skórę szyi młodego czarodzieja. Ten jęknął pod wpływem fali mocy, która nagle go wypełniła. Dłoń Snape’a zacisnęła się mocniej na jego palcach i Harry już wiedział, że przegrywa i powoli oddaje kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i magią. — Właśnie tak, poczuj to. Daj się ponieść własnemu pragnieniu. Wiem, że tego chcesz.   
  
Harry zacisnął usta w cienką linię i jego oczy pociemniały.   
  
Bellatrix znieruchomiała.   
  
Snape uśmiechnął się lekko i nachylił, muskając wargami koniuszek ucha Harry’ego, wyszeptał miękko:   
  
— _Avada Kedavra._   
  
Rozbłysło zielone światło i ciało kobiety osunęło się na ziemię.   
  
Świadomość tego, co właśnie się stało, prawie natychmiast dotarła do Harry’ego i jego szmaragdowe oczy rozszerzyły się w jawnym przerażeniu. Chłopak gwałtownie odwrócił się za siebie i z całej siły, która w nim jeszcze pozostała, odepchnął Snape’a. Oddychając ciężko i nierówno, podsnuł wzrok, aby spotkać się z przenikliwym i zarazem badawczym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu. Wąskie usta mężczyzny drgnęły, wykrzywiając się w ironicznym uśmiechu i Harry poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.   
  
— Ty… ona… zabiłeś _ją!_ — wychrypiał z trudem, bezskutecznie starając się zachować spokój. Krew nadal w nim wrzała z podniecenia, a serce kołatało, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. — Wykorzystałeś mnie, ty pieprzony…   
  
Wycelował różdżkę w Snape’a, ale nie potrafił wydusić z siebie żadnego zaklęcia.   
  
— Złoty Chłopiec, Wybraniec, który prędzej poświęci siebie niż pozwoli, aby _pragnienie_ przejęło nad nim kontrolę — odezwał się Snape, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało coś na kształt zawodu. — Nie zabijesz mnie, Potter. Nie potrafisz. Doprawdy żałosne. Nie jesteś dla mnie wyzwaniem, a tym bardziej nie będziesz dla Czarnego Pana. Albus nie miał…   
  
— Nie waż się wspominać jego imienia! — wycedził Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Jesteś mordercą. Zdradziłeś go i zabiłeś z zimną krwią. On… On ci ufał, do cholery!   
  
— Tak, zabiłem go. W pewnym sensie ten stary dureń powinien mi być wdzięczny. W porównaniu z eliksirem, który ty w niego wmusiłeś, to Avada była błogosławieństwem. Ja jedynie skróciłem jego cierpienie.   
  
— Jak śmiesz?!   
  
— Obudź się, Potter! Tkwisz w iluzji! Wierzysz w coś, co tak naprawdę nie istniało.   
  
W szmaragdowych oczach pojawiła się konsternacja i oddech Harry'ego przyspieszył, stał się niespokojny. Różdżka zadrżała w jego ręce.   
  
— Co masz na myśli?   
  
Snape z wyższością wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu.   
  
— W tamtej chwili Albus był tak słaby, że jego umysł nie był w stanie mnie powstrzymać. To, co widziałem pozbawiło mnie wszelkich wyrzutów sumienia, o ile jeszcze jakieś miałem. Wydaje ci się, że zależało mu na tobie czy kimkolwiek innym? Więc pozbawię cię złudzeń. Wszyscy byliśmy częścią z góry zaplanowanej gry. Przydzielił nam role, decydując o naszym losie, a tym samym staliśmy się niczym innym jak pionkami w jego rękach, które po kolei poświęcał.   
  
— Przestań… To nie prawda…   
  
— Czyżby, Potter?   
  
— Zamknij się! — krzyknął Harry, a po chwili dodał drżącym z emocji głosem: — On… On nie mógł… _KŁAMIESZ!_   
  
Niespodziewanie rzucone przez Snape’a zaklęcie natychmiast przyszpiliło Harry’ego do ściany. Zamroczony od silnego uderzenia wypuścił różdżkę z dłoni. Syknął z bólu i otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł długie i chłodne palce, zaciskające się wokół jego szyi. To przypomniało mu, z kim ma do czynienia. Zamarł.   
  
— Wierz sobie, w co chcesz, Potter — wysyczał starszy czarodziej niezwykle powoli, prawie szeptem. Harry poczuł, jak dreszcze przebiegają wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, a serce zaczyna bić coraz szybciej. Szarpnął się gwałtownie, chcąc się uwolnić z żelaznego uścisku, ale bezskutecznie. Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo i Harry spojrzał na niego z irytacją wypisaną na twarzy. — Nie jestem tu, aby cokolwiek udowadniać. Już wystarczająco zmarnowałem na ciebie czasu.   
  
— I co teraz zamierzasz, Snape? — odparował Harry i jego zielone oczy znacznie pociemniały, a gdy ponownie się odezwał, ton jego głosu był niepokojąco spokojny i opanowany: — Zabijesz mnie, tak jak Bellatrix czy może przekażesz w prezencie Voldemortowi?   
  
Mężczyzna wyraźnie wzdrygnął się na dźwięk imienia mrocznego czarodzieja, ale nie skomentował tego.   
  
— Gdybym chciał twojej śmierci, to już dawno byłbyś martwy. Nie. Nie zabiję cię, Potter. Przynajmniej na razie — dodał znacznie ciszej, jakby do siebie. Uchwycił podbródek chłopca, aby spojrzeć w płonące gniewem zielone oczy. — Najpierw powiesz mi to, co chcę wiedzieć.   
  
— Nic ci nie powiem!   
  
— Ile ich zniszczyłeś? Horcrux'ów, Potter. Ile?!   
  
— To nie twój cholerny interes!   
  
— Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym wyciągnął to z ciebie siłą.   
  
— Nie masz prawa…   
  
— _Legilimens._   
  
Harry natychmiast poczuł działanie zaklęcia. To bolało, gdyż wspomnienia ukryte w głębi jego umysłu zostały brutalnie z niego wyszarpnięte. Fala obrazów przesuwała się przed jego oczami, wzbudzając jednocześnie towarzyszące tym strzępom wizji emocje. Harry miał wrażenie, że jest zupełnie bezbronny i w pewien sposób nagi. Nie potrafił się przeciwstawić zaklęciu. Nie był w stanie wyrzucić Snape'a z umysłu i nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego skutecznie bronił się przed atakiem Voldemorta a w starciu ze swoim byłym profesorem był nadal bezsilny.   
  
Nagle zobaczył medalion Slytherina i siebie pochylającego się nad nim. W ręce trzymał sztylet, którego ostrze przeciągnął powoli wzdłuż wewnętrznej strony swojej lewej dłoni. Z płytkiego rozcięcia wypłynęła krew, która…   
  
_Nie!_   
  
Jego umysł zbuntował się i zbudował mur wokół wspomnienia, lecz ten niespodziewanie rozpłynął się i zaskoczony Harry został wrzucony w wir wspomnień, lecz tym razem, to nie były jego wspomnienia.   
  
_Znalazł się w jakiejś komnacie. Panował w niej przejmujący chłód, a jasne płomienie pochodni rzucały migotliwe światło na kamienne, wilgotne mury. Harry obrócił się i wstrzymał oddech, gdy jego spojrzenie napotkało czerwone oczy Voldemorta. Instynktownie cofnął się o krok nim zdał sobie sprawę, że to tylko wspomnienie, a mężczyzna przed nim nie jest realny._ _  
  
Coś błysnęło i Harry odruchowo spojrzał za siebie, zamarł w miejscu. Na posadzce leżał półnagi mężczyzna, a nad nim stał Śmierciożerca z wyciągniętą różdżką. Kolejny błysk i zaklęcie niczym bicz pozostawiło widoczne ślady na bladej i już znacznie poranionej skórze pleców. Z głębokich cięć sączyła się krew. Torturowany mężczyzna uniósł się nieznacznie na drżących z wysiłku rękach. Jego pobladłą twarz przesłaniały czarne, długie włosy, których kosmyki były mokre i sklejone od potu. Strużka krwi spływała z rozciętej dolnej wargi i głębokiej rany na prawym policzku. Harry zadrżał, zdając sobie sprawę, kim był ów mężczyzna.  
  
Śmierciożerca ponownie uniósł różdżkę, aby rzucić urok, ale gest ręki Voldemorta powstrzymał go.   
  
— Wystarczy, teraz należy do mnie — wysyczał i jego rubinowe oczy nabiegły krwią. — Dumny jak zawsze. Zobaczymy czy i tym razem zdołasz powstrzymać krzyk. Crucio!   
  
Snape upadł na kamienną posadzkę, zwijając się z ból, ale z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.   
  
Harry prawie równocześnie podniósł rękę do czoła i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze, znalazł się na kolanach. Wręcz czuł działanie zaklęcia. Nie tak silny, ale jednak znajomy ból rozchodził się falą po jego ciele.   
  
Po krótkiej chwili, która zdawała się być wiecznością, zaklęcie zostało przerwane, ale Snape jeszcze drgnął w ostatnich konwulsjach, zanim jego torturowane ciało znieruchomiało. Nie krzyczał, jedynie jego twarz była wykrzywiona grymasem ogromnego bólu. Oddychał płytko i z wyraźnym trudem.   
  
Voldemort zmrużył oczy, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.   
  
— Imponujące. Twoja wytrzymałość na ból nadal jesteś w stanie mnie zadziwić, Severusie — zabrzmiał złudnie miękkim, wręcz konwersacyjnym tonem. Opuścił różdżkę, obracając ją między palcami. — Doprawdy nie potrafię zdecydować czy twoja dzisiejsza tu obecności jest przejawem oddania czy raczej głupoty.   
  
— Panie…   
  
— Milcz! — wysyczał z gniewem i kilka iskier posypało się z końca jego różdżki. — Wszyscy jesteście bandą idiotów i nic nie wartych tchórzy! Nie dość, że Potter ponownie zdołał mi się wymknąć, to jeszcze straciłem jednego z moich najwierniejszych sług. — Voldemort nagle zamilkł i skinął na Notta. Ten brutalnie chwycił Snape’a za ręce, wykręcając i krępując je z tyłu. Mężczyzna syknął z bólu, a jego ciało wygięło się gwałtownie niczym struna. — Co do ciebie, Severusie, miałeś czelność nie zjawić się na moje wezwanie. Nie było cię na cmentarzu w śród tych, których uznaje za swoich sprzymierzeńców. Nie potrzebuję twoich wyjaśnień a posłuszeństwa. Powiedz, Severusie, jesteś mi lojalny?   
  
Koniec różdżki Voldemorta dotknął policzka Snape’a i powoli zsunął się na szyję.   
  
— Tak, mój Panie.   
  
Mroczny czarodziej tym razem uśmiechnął się i Snape zacisnął wargi, gdy różdżka zsunęła się w kierunku obojczyka, zostawiając za sobą głębokie cięcie. Z rany wypłynęła krew, kontrastując z nienaturalnie bladą skórą torsu. Voldemort uniósł końcem różdżki podbródek klęczącego przed nim czarodzieja i spojrzał w milczeniu w czarne niczym obsydian oczy, pełne bólu, ale także dumy i tłumionego buntu.   
  
— Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz w sobie olbrzymi potencjał, szkoda byłoby go zmarnować. Wybaczyłem im, gdy się ode mnie odwrócili, dlaczego nie miałbym tobie? — Różdżka ponownie zjechała w dół, w okolice serca, zostawiając krwawy ślad. — To nadal jest w tobie. Twoje serce i dusza jest przepełnione słodką goryczą i gniewem. Ten gniew, on zawsze dawał ci siłę. Jednak duma… przeciwstawiasz mi się, opierasz. Nie mogę na to pozwolić.   
  
— Ja… mój Panie, wybacz mi. — Twarz Snape'a pobladła, a w oczach pojawił się wyraźny strach. — To już się nie powtórzy.   
  
Voldemort pochylił się i zacisnął mocno dłoń na lewym przedramieniu mężczyzny, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się widoczny Mroczny Znak. Tym razem komnatę wypełnił przerażający krzyk. Zupełnie jakby kogoś przypalano gorącym metalem.   
  
Harry nie chciał na to patrzeć, pragnął zamknąć oczy i wydostać się z tego koszmarnego wspomnienia. Jednak nie potrafił. Zbyt sparaliżowany, aby się poruszyć, mógł tylko patrzeć na rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami scenę.   
  
— Masz rację, mój drogi Severusie, to już się nie powtórzy — wysyczał czarodziej mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem. Spojrzał w czarne oczy, które stały się przerażająco puste, jakby nieobecne. Voldemort wykrzywił wargi w zimnym uśmiechu i dodał złowróżbnym tonem: — Czas ci ponownie przypomnieć, gdzie jest twoje miejsce, do kogo należysz.   
  
— Jestem twój, mój Panie — zabrzmiał martwy głos Snape’a.   
  
— Nawet jeżeli nie, to gdy z tobą skończę, będziesz.   
  
Komnatę ponownie wypełnił przyprawiający o dreszcze krzyk i Harry miał wrażenie, że umiera. Paliła go blizna, a otoczenie zaczęło wirować w zawrotnym tempie. Wszystko zdawało się rozpływać, osoby, ściany, kamienna posadzka, na której klęczał. Wręcz zatapiał się w niej, tonąc w bezkresnej ciemności. Jego umysł ogarnęła nagła panika, świadomość zbliżającej się śmierci. Chciał się przeciwstawić temu obezwładniającemu uczuciu, ale był zbyt wyczerpany i już nie miał siły walczyć. Zamknął oczy i poddał się zniewalającej nicości. Ból minął i ogarnął go spokój… Nagle coś gwałtownie szarpnęło i został wypchnięty ze wspomnienia z ogromną siłą._   
  
Lekko zamroczony podniósł głowę, którą teraz rozsadzał niewyobrażalny ból, i spojrzał z przerażeniem na klęczącego przed nim Snape'a. Mężczyzna drżał na całym ciele z wycieńczenia, podpierając się lewą ręką. Oddychał nienaturalnie szybko i płytko. Nagle podniósł głowę i ich oczy spotkały się. Harry ze strachem cofnął się w kierunku ściany. Twarz Snape’a była kredowobiała, a w czarnych oczach, które się w niego wpatrywały, nie było nic ludzkiego.   
  
— Potter...   
  
Niski, morderczy ton głosu Snape’a sprawił, że Harry pobladł i instynktownie cofnął się jeszcze o krok, wpadając na ścianę.   
  
— Ja... nie chciałem... — wydusił drżącym ze strachu głosem. — Przepraszam...   
  
— _Przepraszam?_ Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? _Crucio._   
  
Harry krzyknął i upadł na ziemię. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Zaklęcie rzucone z pełną mocą paraliżowało każdy nerw w ciele. Po nieskończenie długiej chwili niewybaczalne zostało cofnięte. Jak przez mgłę poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się boleśnie na swoim lewym ramieniu, która brutalnie i wbrew jego woli zmusiła go do pionizacji ciała. Nadal drżąc, z trudem starał się utrzymać równowagę i jasność umysłu. Otworzył oczy. Chłodne palce Snape’a przesunęły się z jego szyi w okolice mostka, na którym ciężko spoczęły. Napierając, przygwoździły go do twardej ściany, unieruchamiając w miejscu.   
  
— Niech _cię_ szlag, Potter. Czy _ty_ w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, że o mało nas obu nie zabiłeś?! Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Jedynie ty możesz być na tyle _głupi_ , aby zapomnieć się w cudzym umyśle i nie potrafić z niego wydostać — odezwał się chłodnym, wypranym z wszelkich emocji głosem. Harry odzyskawszy zdolność skupienia uwagi na słowach mężczyzny, poczuł ogarniające go przerażenie, które skutecznie odwracało uwagę od nadal tlącego się w nim bólu. Zimne, czarne oczy przeszywały go na wskroś. — Powinienem skręcić ci kark, gdy miałem ku temu okazję. Wyświadczyłbym wszystkim przysługę. Nawet _tobie._   
  
— Więc… co cię powstrzymuje, Snape? — wychrypiał, równocześnie starając się opanować drżenie własnego głosu. — No dalej, zrób to.   
  
Snape zmrużył oczy i w tym spojrzeniu było coś niepokojącego, wręcz mrocznego. Niespodziewanie pochylił się i Harry momentalnie znieruchomiał, gdy dłoń z torsu niespiesznie zsunęła się niżej, zatrzymując niewiele ponad paskiem od spodni. Nagle zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco i na krótką chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha. Snape wręcz przygwoździł go swoim ciałem do zimnej ściany. Ta wymuszona bliskość sprawiła, że zapach ingrediencji, którymi przesiąkły szaty i skóra mężczyzny, wezbrał na intensywności i zadziałał na niego wręcz odurzająco. Jedynie zachowana resztka przytomności umysłu pozwoliła mu zdusić w sobie cichy jęk… _przyjemności?_ Z nieukrywanym przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że to uczucie nie jest mu obce i to odkrycie przyprawiło go o szybsze bicie serca.   
  
Obsydianowe oczy rozbłysły na krótką chwilę, jakby odczytały coś z twarzy Harry’ego i ten zadrżał, gdy na swojej szyi poczuł delikatny dotyk lekko rozchylonych warg. Ze świstem nabrał powietrza. Mógł przysiąc, że właśnie w tym momencie wąskie usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu satysfakcji.   
  
— Niewiarygodne, to nadal tu jest — zamruczał zmysłowo wprost do jego ucha. — To musi być dla ciebie naprawdę frustrujące, nie wiedzieć skąd bierze się w tobie to pragnienie. Zupełnie jak ostatnim razem… _pamiętasz?_   
  
Jak za sprawą zaklęcia zielone oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, gdy obrazy wyłoniły się z najgłębszych czeluści jego umysłu.   
  
_„Znowu stał przed myślodsiewną na biurku, w mrocznym gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów._ _  
  
— No więc powiedz mi — rzekł Snape, ściskając ramię Harry’ego tak mocno, że zdrętwiała mu ręka — dobrze się bawiłeś, Potter?  
  
— N-nie… — wyjąkał Harry, próbując uwolnić ramię.   
  
To było straszne: wargi Snape’a drżały, twarz miał białą, zęby obnażone.   
  
— Zabawny był ten twój ojciec, co? — zapytał, potrząsając Harrym tak mocno, że okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa.   
  
— Ja… nie…”**   
  
Zamilkł.   
  
Strach i przerażenie.   
  
To wszystko nagle znikło.   
  
Jedynie pozostał:   
  
**Chłód...**   
  
Ogarnął go i przerodził się w zimną furię, która wstrząsnęła jego ciałem. Miał serdecznie dość. Dość tego, że Snape upokarzał go na każdym kroku, a on będąc tylko uczniem, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nic zrobić, w obawie przed konsekwencjami. Jednak teraz już nie potrafił dłużej zapanować nad swoimi emocjami, nie chciał. Wypełniały go i zaczęły się wylewać niczym niepohamowane.   
  
— Ty cholerny sukinsynu! — krzyknął i magia wokół niego zaczęła niebezpiecznie balansować. Snape wypuścił jego ramię i cofnął się do tyłu. — Nienawidzisz mnie z powodu mojego ojca i karzesz za jego grzechy! On już nie żyje, a ja nie jestem nim. Nie jestem Jamesem!   
  
— Potter… — zaczął ostrzegawczym tonem Snape.   
  
— Dlaczego? Dlaczego widzisz we mnie tylko mojego ojca? — Zielone zawsze lśniące oczy pociemniały nienaturalnie. Otaczająca go magia stała się wręcz namacalna w powietrzu. — Jestem Harry... po prostu Harry…   
  
— Potter! — warknął groźnie Snape. — Panuj nad sobą!   
  
— Zamknij się! — krzyknął i kilka słoików z eliksirami pękło na półkach, a ich zawartość wylała się na kamienną posadzkę gabinetu. Oddychał szybko i płytko. Drżał na całym ciele. — Dłużej już tego nie zniosę. Jestem zmęczony ciągłymi kłamstwami i nie zamierzam być niczyim pionkiem w tej przeklętej wojnie. Horcrux, co Dumbledore miał na myśli? On ukrywa coś przede mną, czy tak?   
  
Na kilka sekund spojrzenie Snape’a spoczęło na myślodsiewni i poszarzała twarz mężczyzny stała się kredowobiała.   
  
— Widziałeś więcej niż myślałem. — To nie było pytanie, raczej chłodne stwierdzenie oczywistego. Czarne oczy zwęziły się badawczo, przeszukując uważnie twarz chłopca. Snape powoli podszedł do Harry’ego i ten odruchowo cofnął się w kierunku drzwi. — Że też ty zawsze musisz wtykać nos w nieswoje sprawy. To kiedyś źle się dla ciebie skończy, Potter.   
  
— To moje życie i zasługuję, aby znać prawdę — odparował lodowatym tonem i magia wręcz otoczyła go niczym płaszcz, wypełniając pomieszczenie. — Horcrux, czym on jest?   
  
— O to powinieneś raczej zapytać dyrektora, nie mnie.   
  
— Nie ufam mu.   
  
Na te słowa coś nieokreślonego przemknęło przez twarz Mistrza Eliksirów.   
  
— I słusznie, Potter. Nie powinieneś mu ufać — odparł mężczyzna niezwykle cicho, nachylając się nad chłopakiem. W bezkresnych czeluściach czarnych oczu Harry dostrzegł coś, co kazało mu wstrzymać oddech. Ogarnął go niepokój, ale nie potrafił umiejscowić jego przyczyny. — Dysponujesz ogromnym potencjałem. Jest w tobie potęga. Możesz uzyskać moc o wiele potężniejszą niż posiada Dumbledore czy nawet sam Czarny Pan. Emanujesz nią z każdą najdrobniejszą emocją, którą zechcesz okazać. Tak jak teraz. Powiedz mi, Potter, czy czujesz ją? — Przesunął powoli dłoń z ramienia chłopca w kierunku jego serca, które teraz biło znacznie szybciej. — Bo ja tak. Za posiadanie takiej mocy, każdy byłby gotów zabić.   
  
Snape przybliżył się tak, że ich ciała prawie stykały się. Harry był zbyt sparaliżowany, aby się poruszyć. Ciepło bijące od mężczyzny i jego dłoń podążająca niespiesznie w dół, rozpalała w nim ogień. Nieznane pragnienie, które chciał za wszelką cenę ugasić, ale nie wiedział jak. Kolana prawie ugięły się pod nim, kiedy długie palce zjechały na brzuch i zacisnęły się na biodrze.   
  
— Taka potęga. Tyle możliwości... I przez jakiś niezrozumiały dla mnie kaprys losu, to właśnie ty musiałeś ją posiąść. Nawet nie wiesz, jak łatwo cię za to nienawidzić.   
  
Harry zadrżał, kiedy czarne oczy ponownie spotkały się z jego własnymi. Zimna barwa obsydianu teraz przypominała płyną lawę. Snape nachylił się, tak że długie włosy muskały policzek Harry’ego i ten jęknął bezwiednie, odurzony bliskością drugiego ciała i zapachem, który, unosił się wokół mężczyzny. Rozpoznał w nim woń ingrediencji, którymi przesiąkły jego szaty… i magię. Potężną, niepokojącą i w pewien sposób mroczną… Była tak blisko. Miał wrażenie, że jakby się tylko bardziej wysilił, to mógłby jej dotknąć swoją własną. Pragnął jej, wokół siebie, w sobie...   
  
— Moc. Każdy oddałby wszystko, aby ją posiąść — wyszeptał tuż przy lekko rozchylonych wargach Harry'ego i chłopak odruchowo odgiął do tyłu głowę, przymykając oczy. Jego ciało zaczęło reagować w sposób, który umysł nie do końca chciał zaakceptować. Podniecenie sytuacją i adrenalina rozbudziła w nim desperacką potrzebę kontaktu. Snape, jakby to odczytując z jego twarzy, przyparł go do drzwi i, drażniąc ciepłym oddechem wrażliwą skórę, zamruczał: — Posiąść, w ten czy inny sposób…   
  
Wsunął swoją nogę między uda chłopaka i otarł się o wypukłość w dżinsach, sprawiając, że ten jęknął z przyjemności, która rozlała się w dolnej partii jego ciała. Zaskoczony, a wręcz przerażony swoją reakcją Harry próbował odepchnąć Snape'a, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił. Nachylił się nad nim i zamknął mu usta własnymi. Szmaragdowe oczy otworzyły się szeroko i Harry zamarł w miejscu, gdy wąskie wargi wbiły się w niego prawie brutalnie, zmuszając go do rozchylenia jego własnych. Opór był bezcelowy. Snape znacznie od niego silniejszy skutecznie unieruchomił go między drewnianymi drzwiami gabinetu a swoim ciałem.   
  
Harry poddał się. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, aby pocałunek został pogłębiony. Niezdolny do wykonana jakiegokolwiek innego ruchu zupełnie utonął we własnych uczuciach i magii, która teraz zdawała się wirować wokół nich w zawrotnym tempie. Czuł ją teraz bardzo wyraźnie. Pochwycił ją, chcąc ją zatrzymać jak najdłużej przy sobie i zatopić się w niej. Jęknął cicho, a wraz z wsuwającym się do jego ust wilgotnym językiem, wszystko inne nagle straciło swoje znaczenie. Pozostało jedynie cudownie wrażenie całości._   
  
Tak, teraz wszystko zaczęło wracać na swoje miejsce, nabierać sensu.   
  
**_Brak tchu..._** _  
  
Pocałunek został niespodziewanie przerwany i z jego gardła wydobył się cichy jęk niezadowolenia. Czuł, że nadal kręci mu się w głowie i jego całe ciało wypełnia tlący się jeszcze żar. Oddech przyspiesza, a oszalałe z podekscytowania serce chce wyskoczyć z piersi. Zarumienione policzki paliły go. Jednak nie wiedział czy z powodu wcześniejszego gniewu czy też pod wpływem tego niesamowitego pocałunku. Z wyraźnym trudem zmusił się, aby powoli otworzyć oczy. Nadal był uwięziony pomiędzy ciałem Snape'a a drewnianymi drzwiami gabinetu. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego, a w obsydianowym spojrzeniu na krótką chwilę pojawił się... strach, ale możliwe, że tylko mu się wydawało.  
  
— Profesorze, ja... — Harry jęknął cicho — to boli.   
  
Snape spojrzał na swoją dłoń, której blade palce nadal w żelaznym uścisku oplatały prawy nadgarstek chłopca. Jak oparzony cofnął rękę, odwrócił się, aby odejść, ale Harry pochwycił go za rękaw.   
  
— Nie rozumiem — wymamrotał, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnych oczu, które ponownie stały się zimne niczym lód. — Co to miało być?   
  
— Zabierz rękę, Potter.   
  
Jednak Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca.   
  
— Profesorze…   
  
Ten podniósł różdżkę.   
  
— Obliviate.   
  
**Wszechogarniająca ciemność...**  
  
„Snape odrzucił go od siebie z całej siły. Harry upadł ciężko na posadzkę.   
  
— Nie powtórzysz nikomu, co zobaczyłeś! — ryknął Snape.   
  
— Nie — bąknął Harry. — Wstał i odsunął się od niego tak daleko, jak mógł. — Nie oczywiście, że nie…   
  
— Wynoś się stąd, i nie chcę cię już nigdy widzieć w moim gabinecie!   
  
A kiedy Harry podbiegł do drzwi, słój z martwymi karaluchami eksplodował tuż nad jego głową.”**   
  
**Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła...**_   
  
Wspomnienie powróciło, wyłaniając się z mgły.   
  
— Rzuciłeś na mnie Oblivate?! — odezwał się, a w tonie jego głosu wyraźnie zabrzmiało niedowierzanie. Po chwili, czując narastający gniew, który nagle ogarnął jego ciało i dodał odwagi, wysyczał z nienawiścią: — _Zmieniłeś wspomnienia!_  
  
— _Potter..._   
  
— Nie, to ty posłuchaj — ściszył głos, drżąc na całym ciele pod wpływem targanych nim emocji. — Rzuciłeś na mnie cholerne zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć. Ty pieprzony… — Nagle Harry zamilkł. Jego szmaragdowe oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, a twarz przybrała odcień kredowobiały, gdy wreszcie dotarło do niego znaczenie odzyskanego wspomnienia. Obrazy z tamtego wieczora ułożyły się w jedną całość. — Myślodsiewna, ja… — Znalazł odpowiedz. Ona tam była. Wspomnienie, o którym miał zapomnieć i nie miało ono nic wspólnego z pocałunkiem, który miał miejsce w gabinecie Snape'a na jego piątym roku. — O Merlinie, nie…   
  
— Potter!   
  
Podniesiony głos Snape’a przywrócił Harry'ego do rzeczywistości. Chwilowo zdezorientowany i ogarnięty nagłą paniką chłopak, odepchnął własną magią stojącego przed nim mężczyznę tak, że ten z impetem uderzył w przeciwległą ścianę.   
  
Różdżka, którą Harry wcześniej upuścił, powędrowała do jego dłoni. Natychmiast się deportował.   
  
Snape podniósł się z ziemi. Spojrzał w miejsce gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał chłopak, a następnie kantem dłoni wytarł krew z rozciętej dolnej wargi. Odwrócił się i podszedł do leżącego bezwładnie ciała Bellatrix. Bez słowa skierował na nie różdżkę, rozjarzyło się niebieskim światłem, a po chwili rozpadło, zmieniając w popiół.   
  
***   
  
— Czy wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem, Lucjuszu?   
  
— Tak, mój Panie — odparł mężczyzna. — Wyruszamy za pół godziny.   
  
Mroczny czarodziej uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i jego czerwone oczy nabiegły krwią. Nadszedł czas, aby sięgnąć po to, co mu się należy.   
  
— Doskonale — wysyczał niezwykle miękko do klęczącego przed nim Śmierciożercy. — Nie zawiedź mnie.   
  
— Nie zawiodę, Panie.   
  
***   
  
Harry wyszedł z kominka. Ściągnął płaszcz i wręcz ze złością rzucił go na oparcie krzesła. Gniew burzył się w nim, wypełniając każdą komórkę jego ciała. Został zdradzony i ból, który temu towarzyszył wzrastał i stawał się nie do zniesienia. Coś w nim umarło, pozostawiając pustkę. Dał się zmanipulować i wykorzystać. Doprawdy był naiwny, wierząc w dobre intencje Dumbledore’a. Jemu nie zależało na nim, jedynie na broni, którą mógł wykorzystać przeciwko Voldemortowi.   
  
Zacisnął usta w cienką linię, tak że jego wargi prawie zbielały. Nienawidził Dumbledore’a, Voldemorta i Snape’a, nienawidził ich wszystkich. Nie dbał o to czy świat czarodziejski upadnie, pogrąży się w chaosie i ciemności. Ciemność już zapadła i nie było nic, o co by warto walczyć. Na niczym mu już nie zależało. Wszystko w jego życiu było jednym wielkim kłamstwem. Doskonałą iluzją rozpostartą przez Dumbledore’a.   
  
Zaśmiał się gorzko w myślach.   
  
Ogarnęło go zmęczenie i uczucie beznadziei. Od konfrontacji ze Snape’em minęło niespełna sześć godzin i jego myśli, uczucia nadal krążyły wokół tego mężczyzny. W żaden sposób nie potrafił się od niego uwolnić, a być może nawet nie chciał.   
  
Wzburzony skierował się do salonu i u progu nagle przystanął, wyciągając różdżkę.   
  
— W końcu się zjawiłeś.   
  
Przywitał go pełen wyrzutu dziewczęcy głos.   
  
— Hermiona, to nie najlepsza pora na odwiedziny.   
  
— Martwiłam się o ciebie.   
  
— Niepotrzebnie.   
  
— Od paru dni jesteś nieuchwytny. I wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego — uniosła podręcznik do eliksirów, który trzymała na kolanach — nadal to trzymasz? Myślałam, że dawno się tego pozbyłeś.   
  
Twarz Harry’ego stężała.   
  
— Jest w niej sporo przydatnych zaklęć.   
  
— To jest niebezpieczne.   
  
Niespodziewanie nachylił się nad ławą i wyrwał podręcznik dziewczynie z ręki.   
  
— Nie przesadzaj — syknął, czując że traci panowanie nad sobą i jego palce zaciskają się konwulsyjnie na twardej okładce. — To tylko podręcznik.   
  
— Te zaklęcia… na Merlina, przecież ty musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że to czarna magia! Ich autorem jest…   
  
— Wiem! — przerwał jej z gniewem. Miał dość. Serdecznie dość pouczeń, racjonalnych wywodów i tej złudnej moralności. Czuł się zmęczony tym wszystkim. — Wiem doskonale, kto nim jest. Nie musisz mi tego przypominać. On… To jest… skomplikowane, ty i tak tego nie zrozumiesz.   
  
Hermiona potarła palcami skronie.   
  
— Nie, nie rozumiem. Sądziłam, że kiedy odkryjemy, kim naprawdę jest Książe Półkrwi, to twoja chora obsesja na jego punkcie minie. Jednak myliłam się.   
  
— To nie jest _obsesja!_   
  
— Więc jak mam to nazwać? Zauroczeniem? Fascynacją?   
  
Tak, fascynacja, to chyba było najlepsze określenie tego dziwnego uczucia, którego nie rozumiał. Przerażało go, a równocześnie sprawiało, że tracił oddech i krew szybciej krążyła w jego żyłach. Po tym wszystkim, zwłaszcza po dzisiejszym dniu, powinien nienawidzić Snape’a i pragnąć zemsty, jednak jedyne co teraz czuł, to frustracja i zagubienie.   
  
Syknął, gdy niespodziewanie ostry ból przeszył jego głowę i myśli pognały w zupełnie innym kierunku. _Pieprzony Voldemort_ , jęknął w duchu. Wsunął palce we włosy, uciskając palącą bliznę. Odkąd wrócił do Anglii te ataki stały się częstsze i wezbrały na sile. Nie wiedział, co było tego przyczyną. To stawało się niepokojące, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie były aż tak intensywne.   
  
— Harry… — Dziewczyna zerwała się z miejsca i natychmiast znalazła przy nim, chwytając go za ramię. — Harry… czy to on? Masz wizję? Powinieneś Oklumować…   
  
— Zostaw mnie!   
  
— Próbuję ci tylko pomóc.   
  
— Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy! — wyszarpał się gwałtownie z jej uścisku, odpychając dziewczynę od siebie, tak że ta uderzyła tyłem nóg o twardą krawędź blatu ławy. Nie wiedział skąd się brało w nim tyle gniewu, ale nie dbał o to. — _Nie potrzebuję_ , ile jeszcze razy mam to powtarzać?!   
  
— Przestań, przestań ranić siebie i tych, którym na tobie zależy. Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, co się wokół ciebie dzieje? _Accio Prorok Codzienny!_ — Gazeta leżąca na ławie skierowała się wprost do jej ręki. Otworzyła ją na jednej ze stron i podsunęła Harry’emu. — Czytałeś ostatnie wydanie? Jest o tobie. To, że wyłączyłeś się zupełnie z życia społecznego czarodziejów staje się przyczyną niepokojących plotek i spekulacji. Ministerstwo Magii już podburza opinię publiczną przeciwko tobie. Jeszcze trochę, a wezmą cię za kolejnego mrocznego czarodzieja. Czy ty tego nie widzisz? Rufus Scrimgeour na każdym kroku kwestionuje twoje działania i szuka tylko pretekstu, aby uznać cię za równie niebezpiecznego, co Voldemort. Jedyną osobą mającą jakąś wpływ na działania ministra był Dumbledore, ale on… on nie żyje, a Kingsley nie ma na tyle władzy w ministerstwie, aby zamknąć ministrowi usta.   
  
— Nie dbam o to, co o mnie piszą czy mówią. Nie jestem niczyją bronią — wysyczał Harry, obniżając głos. — A tym bardziej nie będę nią dla Rufusa Scrimgeoura!   
  
— Wiem, co czujesz. Jednak nie możesz lekceważyć Ministra Magii. Rozsądnie byłoby się z nim spotkać i...   
  
— Nie mam takiego zamiaru! O ile dobrze pamiętam, to Ministerstwo Magii nie zrobiło dla mnie nic. Dobrze wiedzieli, że zaklęcia ochronne wraz osiągnięciem przeze mnie pełnoletniości opadną. Jednak pozostawili ich tam na pastwę losu. Zupełnie bezbronnych, a Voldemort to wykorzystał. Dotarł tam. Torturował ich, a następnie z zimną krwią zamordował. Ty tego nie zrozumiesz, nie widziałaś, jak płomienie trawiły dom i ich poszarpane ciała, ociekające krwią. Moja ciotka… jeszcze żyła… te krzyki, śmiech Śmierciożerców i smród spalenizny unoszący się powietrzu, nie mogłem oddychać…   
  
— Harry, ja…   
  
— … a _on_ nie pozwolił mi odejść. Doskonale wiedział, że tam byłem i chciał, abym patrzył na ich cierpienie, ich śmierć. Więc… patrzyłem, jak z każdą kolejną klątwą uchodziło z nich powoli życie. Nic nie mogłem zrobić. A wiesz, co w tym wszystkim było najgorsze? — zapytał prawie szeptem, nachylając się nad przerażoną dziewczyną, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wymuszony, zimny uśmiech. — Nie czułem żalu czy nawet współczucia. Nie pozwolił mi. Te uczucia stały się dla mnie zbyt odległe, zupełnie obce. Liczyła się tylko moc i władza, którą miałem nad nimi. Czysta przyjemność, a nawet rozkosz czerpana z zadawania bólu, z zakosztowania zemsty. To był jego _urodzinowy_ prezent… dla mnie.   
  
— Więc… to było przyczyną twojej późniejszej obsesji na punkcie nauki Oklumencji — odezwała się Hermiona ze zrozumieniem w drżącym ze strachu głosem. W jej orzechowych oczach zaszkliły się łzy. — Tak mi przykro, Harry, nie miałam pojęcia, ale to przecież tylko wizja. Chciał, abyś czuł to, co on. To były jego emocje, nie twoje. Nie mogły być twoje… powiedz, że nie były…   
  
Harry wyprostował się i jego ciałem wstrząsnął tłumiony śmiech.   
  
— Widzisz — zaczął, nerwowo przeczesując palcami włosy. — Już nie jestem tego tak całkiem pewny. Czasami wszystko staje się zbyt mgliste i niejasne. W tych wszystkich myślach i emocjach są momenty, że nie wiem, gdzie kończy się on a zaczynam ja.   
  
— Nie mówisz jak ty.   
  
_Daj się ponieść własnemu pragnieniu_ … Harry odwrócił się… _Wiem, że tego chcesz..._ i podszedł do kominka. _Avada Kedavra…_   
  
— Może to prawdziwy ja — odezwał się cicho, jednak na tyle głośno, aby dziewczyna go słyszała. — Może oni mają rację.   
  
— Przerażasz mnie.   
  
— Powinnaś już iść — odparł, a następnie dodał z naciskiem: — Tak będzie lepiej.   
  
Na moment w pomieszczeniu zapadła głucha cisza.   
  
Szelest upadającej gazety i po chwili z bijącym sercem Harry spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stała Hermiona. Po dziewczynie nie było śladu. Został sam, zupełnie sam. Podniósł _Proroka Codziennego_ i spojrzał na artykuł, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na zdjęcie przedstawiające młodego czarodzieja o kruczoczarnych włosach i zielonych oczach, chowającego się za filarem w Dziurawym Kotle. Rozpoznał w nim siebie. Zgniótł gazetę i cisnął ją z gniewem w wygasły kominek. Nie zamierzał jej czytać, bo i po co. Niedługo i tak wszystko miało się skończyć. W ten czy inny sposób.   
  
— _Incendio._   
  
W kominku zapłonął ogień, trawiąc powoli papier.   
  
— Wybacz mi, Miona — wyszeptał, czując jak nagle jego serce ogarnia chłód. — Wybacz.   
  
Opadł w miękki fotel i skinieniem różdżki przywołał literatkę, nalał sobie Ognistej Whisky. Przez dłuższą chwilę obracał w dłoni szklane naczynie, pogrążając się w zamyśleniu i wracając myślami do wspomnienia, które stało się jego wyrokiem śmierci…   
  
O*o*O   
  
Lekkie zawirowanie i został wciągnięty w kolejne wspomnienie. Znalazł się w znajomym pomieszczeniu, był to gabinet dyrektora.   
  
Za oknem ciemne chmury przesłoniły nocne niebo.   
  
Cichy szelest i Harry spojrzał w stronę rozbudzonego feniksa, który właśnie rozprostował ognistozłote skrzydła, siedząc na swojej żerdzi. Ptak przekrzywił głowę z zainteresowaniem, przyglądając się… Snape’owi.   
  
Harry cofną się o krok, lecz pogrążony w zamyśleniu mężczyzna był tylko kolejnym wspomnieniem i nie mógł go widzieć ani słyszeć. Jedynie stał przy kominku, dudniąc niecierpliwie palcami o wysuniętą z kamienia drewnianą półkę.   
  
— Severusie, wybacz, że musiałeś czekać — rozległ się ciepły, choć wyraźnie strapiony głos od strony drzwi. — Artur Weasley czuje się już znacznie lepiej. Teraz jest u niego rodzina. Za kilka dni powinni pozwolić mu wrócić do domu.   
  
— Miło to słyszeć — odparł zdawkowo Snape i po chwili milczenia, dodał: — Tym razem obyło się bez ofiar, ale on nie zrezygnuje, a my tylko tracimy cenny czas, którego i tak mamy coraz mniej.   
  
Dyrektor spojrzał na mężczyznę z nad swoich połówek okularów i Harry miał wrażenie, jakby jego twarz nagle postarzała się o kilka lat. Zmarszczki pogłębiły, a jasno niebieskie oczy straciły swój dawny blask. Nie było w nich tych znajomych i czasem naprawdę irytujących iskierek.   
  
— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, mój chłopcze — odparł zmęczonym głosem i zasiadł za swoim biurkiem. — Niestety w chwili obecnej niewiele możemy na to poradzić.   
  
Snape skrzywił się lekko.   
  
— Trzeba je odnaleźć i zniszczyć — odezwał się z zniecierpliwieniem. — Wiesz czym są, więc co cię powstrzymuje?   
  
Harry zamrugał z konsternacją, starając się zrozumieć słowa Snape’a. Spojrzał na twarz dyrektora, która nagle stężała, a on sam wyprostował się w swoim fotelu.   
  
— To czym _mogą być_ , to tylko moje domysły — odparł z mocą w swoim głosie, i widząc, że mężczyzna chce coś powiedzieć, dodał z wyraźnym naciskiem: — I nie _o tym_ chciałem z tobą rozmawiać, Severusie.   
  
— Więc jaki jest powód, dla którego mnie tu wezwałeś?   
  
— Chodzi o Harry'ego.   
  
Harry drgnął na dźwięk swojego imienia i zbliżył się do biurka dyrektora.   
  
— Mogłem się domyślić — wysyczał przez zęby Snape, za co został skarcony surowym spojrzeniem jasnoniebieskich oczu. — Więc co tym razem zrobił nasz Złoty Chłopiec?   
  
— Wiesz, że miał wizję?   
  
— Tak, wspominałeś coś o tym, ale co to ma do rzeczy?   
  
— Voldemort przekazał Harry'emu część swojej mocy, w dniu, w którym chciał go zabić. Oczywiście, jak wiesz, nie zrobił tego celowo i nie przewidział skutków swoich działań. Więź, która ich łączy jest bardzo silna, Severusie. Miałem nadzieję, że się mylę i do tego nie dojdzie, ale obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie dłużej chronić tego chłopca.   
  
— Do czego zmierzasz?   
  
— Voldemort _jeszcze_ o tym nie wie, ale jest w stanie zdobyć kontrolę nad Harrym. Mówiąc prościej, opętać jego umysł, jak i przejąć ciało.   
  
— Nie mówisz poważnie.   
  
— Jeżeli do tego dojdzie, to wszyscy jesteśmy zgubieni. Dlatego Harry potrzebuje nauczyć się chronić swój umysł. Chcę abyś uczył go Oklumencji.   
  
Snape zesztywniał.   
  
— Wybacz, Albusie — odparł bardzo powoli i cicho. — Jestem w stanie zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, ale nie wymagaj ode mnie, abym… Nie, nie zrobię tego.   
  
Snape nie czekając na reakcję starszego czarodzieja, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Chwycił za klamkę, aby je otworzyć, ale zatrzymał go miękki, prawie błagalny głos dyrektora.   
  
— Severusie, proszę.   
  
Mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami, zaciskając rękę na chłodnym metalu. Jego czarne oczy płonęły od tłumionego gniewu, a ciało napięło się niczym struna.   
  
— Daj mi powód — zażądał lodowatym tonem, nie odwracając się za siebie. — Chociaż _jeden_ powód, dlaczego miałbym się na to zgodzić.   
  
Przez moment w pomieszczeniu panowała głucha cisza. Gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła, Snape wypuścił powietrze, które nie wiedział, że wstrzymał. Nacisnął klamkę, lecz kolejne słowa wypowiedziane miękko, prawie szeptem, zmroziły go w miejscu.   
  
— On jest Horcruxem, Severusie.   
  
Harry nie był w stanie dostrzec twarzy Snape’a, jej wyraz zatarł się w rozmywającym się wspomnieniu.   
  
O*o*O   
  
Wspomnienie, o którym musiał zapomnieć, którego znaczenia jeszcze wtedy nie rozumiał.   
  
Podniósł literatkę do ust, ale szklane naczynie wysunęło się z jego dłoni i upadło na dywan, rozlewając swoją zawartość. Ręka na czole uciskała bliznę, spomiędzy palców pociekła krew.   
  
…………………………………………………………………..   
**_*Dolor_** _( ból ) — zaklęcie z dziedziny Czarnej Magii. Powoduje silny ból wskazanej przez różdżkę części ciała ofiary. Nie pozostawia trwałych śladów i jest stosowane przy torturach._ _  
 ***Diuro** \- Burzyć   
***Linum** \- Liny   
**** Cytat** – Joanne K. Rowling, „Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa”, str. 714 i 715_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Rozdział: 5_** _  
Burząc stary porządek_  
  
  
Harry stał przy uchylonym oknie i wpatrywał się przed siebie, utkwiwszy wzrok w bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie. Ciemne, prawie brunatne chmury przesłaniały niebo, zawisając nad miastem. Po chwili pierwsze krople deszczu uderzyły w szybę, ślizgając się po jej gładkiej powierzchni. Powietrze, które dostało się do pokoju stało się chłodne i przesiąknięte wilgocią. Deszcz szybko wezbrał na sile i po chwili niebo przecięła jasna błyskawica.  
  
Z oddali dobiegł głuchy grzmot.  
  
Harry nawet nie drgnął. Nadal stał nieruchomo niczym kamienny posąg, spoglądając w dal niewidzącym wzrokiem. Na jego poszarzałej twarzy malowało się wyraźne wyczerpanie, a zielone, podkrążone oczy zasnuły się mgłą, sprawiając wrażenie nieobecnych. Nagle coś w nich ożyło i przybrały barwę rubinu.  
  
Z rozognionej blizny na czole cienką stróżką spłynęła krew.  
  
***  
  
Tak, był zadowolony.  
  
Spojrzał na poranny dodatek do ‘Proroka Codziennego’. Na pierwszej stronie widniał wielki i rażący czerwienią napis: **_UPADEK MINISTERSTWA MAGII!_** , który po chwili zmienił się w: **_RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR NIE ŻYJE!_**  
  
Znacznie niżej, prawie w centralnej części strony, znajdowało się zdjęcie ległego w gruzach głównego holu dla interesantów w Ministerstwie Magii. Z powodu unoszącego się wszędzie pyłu, fotografia nie była zbyt wyraźna. Jednakże wprawnym okiem można było dostrzec na niej sylwetki kilku aurorów i uzdrowicieli w charakterystycznych strojach krzątających się po gruzowisku, starając się ratować, co się jeszcze dało.  
  
Voldemort wykrzywił usta w zimnym uśmiechu.  
  
Na kolejnej stronie widniały inne - mniejsze nagłówki, które głosiły hasła takie jak: _‘Chaos w Świecie Czarodziejskim!’_ , _’ Kolejne Zwycięstwo Tego, Którego Imienia Nie wolno Wymawiać!’_ Pojawiały się także artykuły, które opierały się bardziej na spekulacjach niż faktach takie jak: _‘Nadchodzi Mroczna Era’_ czy _‘Burząc Stary Porządek’._  
  
Odłożył gazetę. Do tej pory wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z jego planem.  
  
***  
  
Strumienie lodowatej wody spływały po jego ciele, a pojedyncze krople zdawały się uderzać niczym ostre sople lodu, wbijając się w rozpaloną skórę. Cięły ją boleśnie, ale ten ból był dobry. Utrzymywał go przy zdrowych zmysłach, a co najważniejsze, trzymał tego drugiego na dystans. Tak, jadowity wąż oplatający jego duszę nie potrafił znieść bólu, on jedynie go zadawał.  
  
Zadrżał.  
  
Przez żywą zieleń jego oczu przebiła krwista czerwień. Jarzyła się lekko, to znowu płonęła niczym pochodnia. Skrajnie zmęczony i zbyt oszołomiony osunął się bezwładnie na zimne płytki.  
  
Czyjś znajomy i zimny śmiech rozbrzmiał mu w głowie. Czyżby jego własny?  
  
 _Myślisz, że to na długo mnie powstrzyma, Harry?_ Znów ten głos, zimny, przypominający syk węża. _Ty nadal nie rozumiesz… Jesteśmy jednym…_ Harry krzyknął z bólu i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Krew wypływająca z płytkich cięć na nadgarstkach zmieszała się z wodą. Należysz do mnie...  
  
— _Wynoś się!_ — wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zrobił to w mowie węży. — _Ty pieprzony sukinsynu… wynoś się z mojej głowy!_  
  
Wsunął drżące palce we włosy, uciskając krwawiącą bliznę. Myśli i słowa wirowały mu w głowie z zawrotną prędkością.  
  
Musiał się od nich uwolnić, przerwać ten natłok obrazów i szeptów. Nie był w stanie dłużej ich znosić i opierać się pragnieniom, które wcale nie zdawały się być jego własnymi.  
  
 _'Tylko wydaje Ci się, że znasz mój sekret. Niekiedy prawda bywa o wiele bardziej okrutna'._  
  
Słowa Voldemorta ponownie odbiły się echem w jego myślach, lecz one nadal nie miały dla niego sensu, były kompletnie bez sensu. Nawet całkiem możliwe, że zupełnie jak Dumbledore, mroczny czarodziej grał według zasad, które znał tylko on sam.  
  
— Nie, nie należę do ciebie, Tom — warknął gniewnie. — Nie pozwolę ci ponownie przejąć kontroli.  
  
Z trudem wstał z podłogi i chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z łazienki.  
  
Teraz to zrozumiał. Więź łącząca mrocznego czarodzieja z Horcruxami została zerwana. Poza jednym. On był tym ostatnim. Ostatnim, na którym skupiła się cała moc zaklęcia rozszczepienia duszy. Istniał tylko jeden sposób, aby przerwać tę więź i on doskonale wiedział jaki.  
  
Spojrzał na swoje poranione nadgarstki. Cięcia powinny być głębsze, o wiele głębsze… nie mógł się dłużej wahać… musiał zakończyć to tu i teraz…  
  
— Potter…?  
  
Na dźwięk znajomego głosu odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę, skąd dochodził.  
  
W pokoju stał Snape.  
  
Harry jak w transie uniósł różdżkę.  
  
— _Spera Igni!*_  
  
Mężczyzna uchylił się od kuli ognia, która pozostawiła na ścianie ciemny ślad.  
  
— _Confundus. Caedere.*_  
  
Harry bez trudu odparł zaklęcie dezorientacji, ale już kolejne przedarło się przez jego tarczę ochronną, pozostawiając kilka płytkich cięć na prawym policzku.  
  
— _Incendio_ — wysyczał, ale i tym razem urok został odparty. — _Cruci…_  
  
Nie dokończył. Niewerbalne zaklęcie bicza wytrąciło mu różdżkę z ręki, a fala magii z nadzwyczajną siłą pchnęła go na drewnianą komodę. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, czując palący ból w płucach, który wzmagał się z każdym kolejnym oddechem. To było to… Uśmiechnął się i uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć wyzywająco w przepełnione gniewem czarne oczy. Na to czekał…  
  
Chłodna dłoń, która zacisnęła się na jego szyi, na krótki moment pozbawiła go tchu.  
  
— Wystarczy, Potter — wysyczał mężczyzna przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Myślisz, że nie wiem, co starasz się osiągnąć? Niestety, muszę cię rozczarować. Nie skrócę twojego cierpienia. Nie zrobię tego, ponieważ na to właśnie liczysz. Ja nie wyświadczam przysług. Na śmierć trzeba zasłużyć. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś już o tym wiedzieć.  
  
— Pieprz się, _Snape!_  
  
Harry szarpnął się gwałtownie, aby odepchnąć od siebie czarodzieja, ale ten chwycił go mocno za poranione nadgarstki. Odraza i gniew pojawiły się w czarnych oczach na widok cięć, z których krew sączyła się cienką stróżką.  
  
— Głupiec z ciebie. Myślisz, że w ten sposób rozwiążesz swoje problemy? Że znajdziesz ukojenie, którego tak bardzo pragniesz? Rozczarowałeś mnie, Potter. Po gryfonie takim jak ty spodziewałem się znacznie więcej.  
  
— Zamknij się! Ty nic nie rozumiesz! — wykrzyczał poirytowany chłopak. Tak, chciał śmierci, pragnął jej wręcz rozpaczliwie. W tej chwili naprawdę nienawidził Snape’a za jego przenikliwość. Nienawidził go z całego serca… ale z drugiej strony on był wszystkim, czego od tak dawna pragnął. Chorą fascynacją… _jego Księciem Półkrwi._ To był obłęd. Odwrócił wzrok, aby uciec od przeszywającego spojrzenia czarnych oczu, i wyszeptał drżącym głosem: — Zresztą, to nie twoja sprawa. Wynoś się… Wynoś się z tego domu i mojego… życia.  
  
Na te słowa dłonie mężczyzny zakleszczyły się niczym imadło na jego drobnych nadgarstkach. Zabolało. Musiał zacisnąć zęby, aby nie krzyknąć.  
  
— _Twoje życie, Potter, należy do mnie_ — odezwał się mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem, akcentując przy tym każdy wyraz. — Nie miej złudzeń. Żyjesz, ponieważ _ja_ tak chcę.  
  
Gorące ciało naparło na Harry’ego i ten zadrżał ze strachu, nie będąc pewnym intencji mężczyzny. Przecież to był Snape! Jeden z najlepiej wyszkolonych czarodziejów w dziedzinie jasnej i czarnej magii. Jak mógł o tym tak po prostu zapomnieć?!  
  
Chłodna dłoń ujęła go za brodę i lekko uniosła, wymuszając w ten sposób kontakt wzrokowy. Harry wstrzymał oddech, tonąc w bezkresnej czerni oczu Snape’a.  
  
Wąskie usta wykrzywił szyderczy uśmieszek.  
  
— Czekałem na to wystarczająco długo. — Mężczyzna musnął kciukiem wargi chłopca, nieznacznie je rozchylając. — Będziesz należał do mnie, wyłącznie do mnie, a ja zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę.  
  
Harry zamarł. To nie działo się naprawdę... nie mogło… przecież Snape nie…  
  
Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.  
  
— Chyba… nie zamierzasz…  
  
— Czego nie zamierzam, Potter?  
  
Dłonie mężczyzny chwyciły za poły jego koszuli, rozrywając ją. Chłodne palce dotknęły torsu, a po chwili zsunęły się znacznie niżej, wolno podążając śladami wyraźnych blizn, pozostałych po zaklęciu Culter.  
  
— Tym razem już _nic_ ani _nikt_ nie stoi mi na przeszkodzie, abym wziął, co do _mnie_ należy. Dlatego dobrze ci radzę: bądź mi posłuszny. W przeciwnym razie sprawię, że będzie to dla ciebie naprawdę nieprzyjemne, a nawet bardzo… ale to bardzo bolesne doświadczenie. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?  
  
Lewa dłoń Snape’a wplotła się w jego rozmierzwione włosy i pociągnęła za nie brutalnie.  
  
Harry buntowniczo zacisnął usta w cienką linię.  
  
— Zadałem pytanie, _panie_ Potter! — podniósł głos, w którym zabrzmiało rozdrażnienie. — I czekam na odpowiedź, a jak wiesz, do cierpliwych nie należę.  
  
Kolejne mocne szarpniecie i tym razem Harry syknął z bólu.  
  
— Tak — odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Będę… posłuszny.  
  
Mężczyzna zamruczał z zadowoleniem i przesunął językiem po napiętej, lekko słonawej od potu skórze szyi młodzieńca. Harry przymknął oczy, przełykając nerwowo. Gorące, męskie ciało praktycznie na nim leżało. Ciepły oddech i dotyk włosów przesiąkniętych zapachem ingrediencji lekko odurzał. Przyjemność i strach stały się jednym.  
  
 _Nie, to nie miało tak wyglądać! Plan był zupełnie inny._  
  
Z trudem stłumił jęk przyjemności, gdy poczuł, że wbrew sobie staje się twardy. Snape, jakby wyczuwając to, zsunął dłoń na krocze chłopca. Harry wstrzymał powietrze. Wąskie wargi musnęły płatek ucha, szepcząc:  
  
— Tak twardy i potrzebujący… Czujesz to, mam rację? To pożądanie, które wypełnia każdą komórkę twojego ciała, doprowadzając cię powoli na skraj szaleństwa. Z pewnością nienawidzisz się za reakcję własnego ciała. Za to, że w głębi duszy pragniesz, abym cię dotknął, posiadł. Chcesz tego…  
  
— T-tak… — wyjęczał w desperacji i szarpnął biodrami do przodu. — Proszę…  
  
To wystarczyło.  
  
Niespodziewanie został odwrócony i pchnięty na podłogę. Upadł, podpierając się rękami. Chciał się podnieść, ale silna dłoń, która ciężko spoczęła na jego plecach, skutecznie przygwoździła go do miękkiego dywanu. Zbyt wyczerpany bólem i osłabiony ubytkiem krwi, nawet nie starał się protestować. Nie miał na to wystarczająco siły.  
  
— Dokładnie takiego chcę cię widzieć — wymruczał mężczyzna z wyraźną satysfakcją. — Uległego… bezbronnego… i całkowicie zdanego na moją łaskę.  
  
Wargi musnęły wrażliwą skórę karku i Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Usłyszał wyszeptywaną inkantację i zamek jego dżinsów został rozsunięty, a one same opadły do kolan.  
  
Dłoń popchnęła go mocno ku przodowi, tak że biodra uniosły się znacznie wyżej.  
  
Zadrżał z wyczekiwania, opierając się na łokciach, a palce wsunął w miękki dywan. Wiedział, że później będzie się za to nienawidził, ale w tej chwili pragnął tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.  
  
Usłyszał szelest szaty i poczuł, jak coś twardego mocno napiera na jego wejście, a następnie brutalnie wdziera się w nie jednym płynnym ruchem. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyku. Członek mężczyzny wypełnił go całkowicie.  
  
Teraz ból i przyjemność zdały się nawzajem przenikać. Jednak sama obecność twardego organu w jego wnętrzu nie była już wystarczająca. Pragnął znacznie więcej, o wiele więcej. Chciał poczuć coś poza bólem. Wsunął palce w miękki dywan i odruchowo spiął pośladki. Snape pochylony za nim syknął przeciągle i mocno wypchnął biodra do przodu, pogłębiając penetrację.  
  
Harry zakwilił, gdy mężczyzna wszedł w niego po same jądra. Po chwili poczuł gorący, urywany oddech na swoim karku, który w znacznym stopniu odwracał uwagę od bólu. Szorstki materiał płaszcza podrażniał wrażliwą skórę pleców i ud. Chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że ciało nad nim zaczęło się poruszać i ocierać o jego własne. Silne dłonie zacisnęły się na jego pośladkach.  
  
Oddychał ciężko, a serce waliło mu w tak zawrotnym tempie, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi.  
  
Pchnięcia stały się szybsze i głębsze. Znacznie bardziej niecierpliwe. Miał wrażenie, że nawet ich magia zdawała się przenikać w rytm ich poruszających się ciał i oddechów. Ta świadomość rozpaliła w nim ogień, który gorącą lawą krążył w żyłach, wzniecając podniecenie jeszcze bardziej. Jęczał i wił się za każdym razem, gdy członek Snape’a uderzał w prostatę i drażnił wrażliwe ścianki jego wejścia. Pragnął czuć go w sobie całego. Potrzebował szybciej, a nawet mocniej, ale silne dłonie zaciśnięte w żelaznym uścisku na jego pośladkach przytrzymywały go w miejscu.  
  
— Czy tak to sobie wyobrażałeś, Potter? — Mężczyzna za nim wycofał się i wtargnął w niego ponownie, zagłębiając się jeszcze bardziej w jego ciasne i gorące wnętrze. Harry wydał zduszony okrzyk, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — W twoich fantazjach…  
  
Fantazjach… Och tak, Snape pieprzył go w sposób, w jaki to sobie zawsze wyobrażał. Mocno, prawie brutalnie,  
wchodząc w niego raz za razem szybkimi i pewnymi ruchami, pozbawionymi delikatności.  
  
Nagle Snape opadł na plecy młodego czarodzieja i na chwilę znieruchomiał w tej pozycji.  
  
Jego długie włosy przesunęły się po wrażliwej skórze karku chłopca i ten zadrżał wbrew swojej woli. Gorący, urywany oddech podrażnił wrażliwe miejsce tuż za uchem; przymknął oczy. Narastające w nim pragnienie spełnienia zmieszało się z uczuciem frustracji. Znalazł się na granicy zaspokojenia i Snape musiał to wiedzieć.  
  
— Należysz do mnie, Potter.  
  
Harry jęknął zupełnie odurzony magią i intensywnym zapachem seksu, który unosił się między ich ciałami. Jego oddech stał się ciężki i chwilami płytki; mięśnie napięte, a skóra wilgotna od potu.  
  
Nogi zdały się być z waty.  
  
— Powiedz to!  
  
Za tymi słowami kryło się coś więcej niż tylko rozkaz. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, aby zaprzeczyć, ale ciało pragnęło czegoś wręcz przeciwnego. Z góry wiedział, że rozsądek przegra z pragnieniem.  
  
— Należę… do ciebie — wychrypiał, łapiąc z trudem oddech. — Jestem.. _twój…_  
  
Dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się boleśnie na członku Harry’ego i ten doszedł z krzykiem. Snape pchnął uległe ciało do przodu, przyciskając go płasko do dywanu. Magia zawirowała wokół nich gwałtownie. Praktycznie czuł jej dotyk na swojej skórze. Ślizgała się po nim, wdzierając w każdy zakamarek ciała.  
  
Zamknął oczy, zanurzając się w niej.  
  
Snape uniósł się i wycofał prawie do końca, aby po chwili wtargnąć w niego serią kilku szybkich i płytkich pchnięć. Harry nie opierał się. Rozluźniony po obezwładniającym orgazmie, chętnie przyjmował każde kolejne pchnięcie. Niestety przyjemność emanująca z gorącego ciała, które ocierało się o jego własne, nie trwała zbyt długo. Po chwili mężczyzna za nim doszedł z głuchym jękiem. Natężenie magii raptownie wzrosło i Harry’emu pociemniało przed oczami.  
  
Stracił przytomność.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka. Upił łyk wina i uśmiechnął się. Potter należał do niego. Teraz wystarczyło jedynie uporać się z ostatnim Horcruxem, który nadal znajdował się w dzieciaku. Wydobycie go i zniszczenie tak, aby zachować chłopaka przy życiu, nie będzie łatwym zadaniem. Jednakże na rozwiązanie tego problemu miał jeszcze czas.  
  
Pozostawało niecałe pięć miesięcy do terminu, który wyznaczył mu Czarny Pan. Eliksir, który sobie zażyczył, był już wprawdzie gotowy, ale on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął niewielką fiolkę z zielonym płynem. Przyjrzał mu się z uwagą i fascynacją. Eliksir, który został przez wieki pogrzebany i nie powinien ujrzeć światła dziennego. Eliksir _Przejścia Dusz_ autorstwa samego Salazara Slytherina. Sam w sobie nie był niebezpieczny, ale w połączeniu z rytuałem przelania krwi ofiara traciła własną duszę, a jej miejsce zajmowała dusza osoby przeprowadzającej rytuał. Zakazana i zapomniana praktyka czarnej magii, o której jedynie krążyły legendy w czarodziejskim świecie.  
  
Tak, to był perfekcyjny plan. Potter jako jeden z najpotężniejszych magicznie czarodziei mógłby z powodzeniem przejść ten rytuał, a tym samym Czarny Pan zyskałby nowe życie. Posiadając ciało chłopca, z łatwością wykorzystałby jego reputację do własnych celów i w ten sposób niepostrzeżenie przejął władzę nad czarodziejskim światem. Jedyne czego Czarny Pan nie przewidział, to to, że nie tylko on miał plany względem Złotego Chłopca.  
  
— Harry Potter — wyszeptał cicho. — Należysz do mnie.  
  
Ten chłopak był źródłem zmian. Zmian, które raz na zawsze wstrząsną całym, tak czarodziejskim jak i mugolskim, światem.  
  
Stary porządek zostanie zburzony. Albus Dumbledore słusznie obawiał się tego chłopca. A teraz ten młody, niezwykle utalentowany czarodziej należał do niego. I to w każdym sensie znaczenia tego słowa. Wystarczyło tylko odpowiednio nim pokierować. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
  
Teraz pozostało jedynie czekać.  
  
***  
  
Drżał.  
  
Chłodny wiatr owiewał mu twarz. Spojrzał w górę, gdzie srebrny księżyc widniał już wysoko ponad Zakazanym Lasem. Wiedział, że nie powinien tu przychodzić. Nie po tym wszystkim. Spuścił wzrok, zatrzymując go na śnieżnobiałym grobowcu. Z pewnym wahaniem wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął wyrzeźbionego z marmuru feniksa. Przesunął palcami po zimnym konturze skrzydła ognistego ptaka, symbolu, który już zawsze będzie mu się kojarzyć z osobą Albusa Dumbledore’a.  
  
— Jak mogłeś… — wyszeptał cicho do milczącego kamienia. Jego pobladłe wargi wykrzywiły się w smutnym, wymuszonym uśmiechu. — Wiedziałeś. Wiedziałeś od samego początku.  
  
Wziął głęboki, uspakajający oddech i spojrzał na swoje nadgarstki. Po ranach nie było śladu. Sięgnął pamięcią do chwili, gdy odzyskał przytomność. Leżał we własnym łóżku, w miękkiej i czystej pościeli. Fizycznie był wypoczęty, a jego umysł jasny i wolny od przerażających wizji. Na poduszce tuż obok leżał podręcznik do eliksirów z przyczepioną karteczką. Wiadomość była krótka i brzmiała:  
  
 _Wiesz jak mnie znaleźć._  
  
Wyciągnął z płaszcza stary podręcznik.  
  
Tak, wiedział jak go znaleźć. Jednak w dalszym ciągu nie był przekonany, że tego właśnie chciał. Mężczyzna dał mu wybór i teraz tylko od niego zależało, co z nim zrobi. Nadal istniało zbyt wiele pytań, na które chciał poznać odpowiedzi, a w dłoni trzymał jedyny na to sposób. Jak mógł nie skorzystać z takiej szansy? I tak zabrnął już zbyt daleko, aby się wycofać.  
  
Zacisnął palce na skórzanej okładce.  
  
— _Książe Półkrwi._  
  
Poczuł charakterystyczne dla świstoklika szarpniecie i w następnej chwili znalazł się w przestronnym salonie.  
  
— Panie Potter... — Harry odwrócił się i jego wzrok zatrzymał się na mężczyźnie, który siedział w fotelu przy kominku. — Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać.  
  
Harry ruszył w kierunku Snape’a z zamiarem zażądania wyjaśnień, ale zatrzymał się, gdy dostrzegł na jednej z półek biblioteczki błyszczący przedmiot, który natychmiast przykuł jego uwagę. Bransoleta Roweny Ravenclaw, o której usłyszał od starego antykwariusza. Instynktownie sięgnął po nią. Jednak przedmiotowi nie towarzyszyła znajoma aura mroku i śmierci, jak w przypadku pozostałych Horcruxów. Nie poczuł nic, zupełnie nic. To była tylko zwykła błyskotka, choć skrywała w sobie potężną moc założycielki Hogwartu. Ona mogła stać się kolejnym Horcruxem Voldemorta lecz z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu, tamtej nocy, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z oczekiwaniami mrocznego czarodzieja. Od chwili odzyskania wspomnień doskonale wiedział, że bransoleta nie była Horcruxem. W rzeczywistości to on się nim stał.  
  
Zacisnął palce na chłodnym metalu.  
  
— Potter…  
  
— Nie potrzebuję współczucia — warknął niespodziewanie, mierząc Snape'a gniewnym spojrzeniem. — Nie od _ciebie._  
  
Mężczyzna wstał z fotela i powoli podszedł do chłopca. Delikatnie wyciągnął bransoletę z jego zaciśniętej dłoni i odłożył ją na miejsce.  
  
Harry zadrżał pod wpływem dotyku chłodnych palców, ale nie cofnął się, ani nie odtrącił ręki. Snape kolejny już raz wkroczył w jego życie i wywrócił je do góry nogami. Merlinie…To, co się między nimi wydarzyło, nie powinno mieć miejsca.  
  
— Nie powinienem tu przychodzić.  
  
Podręcznik do eliksirów wysunął się z jego lewej ręki i upadł na dywan.  
  
— Mimo to — Snape dotknął policzka chłopca — jesteś tu.  
  
— Nienawidzę cię — warknął Harry i jego zielone oczy zalśniły gniewem. — Po której ty stoisz stronie? Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
  
Uniósł głowę i wstrzymał oddech, napotykając zimne spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Twarz Snape’a znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego własnej. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. W nagłym przypływie paniki odwrócił się, ale mężczyzna powstrzymał go, przyciągając do siebie. Harry zamknął oczy, odruchowo odchylając się do tyłu.  
  
— Mamy więcej wspólnego niż myślisz, Potter. — Dłoń z ramienia przesunęła się w kierunku szyi, a następnie wsunęła we włosy, odchylając głowę na bok. Harry z trudem powstrzymał jęk, gdy poczuł dotyk chłodnych warg na wrażliwej skórze karku. Znajomy dreszcz przyjemności ponownie przeszył jego ciało. To nie była tylko fizyczna bliskość. Czuł magię Snape’a. Potężna, wręcz niepokojąca, otaczała go niczym płaszcz. Było w niej coś… zakazanego. Nie potrafił sprecyzować co, ale wiedział, że w za nic świecie nie chciałby tego stracić. — Potrzebujesz mnie, Potter, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Powiedz, co się stanie, kiedy już go pokonasz, a świat czarodziejski zostanie raz na zawsze uwolniony od Czarnego Pana? Myślisz, że będą ci za to wdzięczni? Och, z pewnością, ale przez jak długi czas?  
  
Harry wyraźnie zesztywniał. Doskonale wiedział, co mężczyzna miał na myśli. Gdy Voldemort przestanie istnieć, a on jakimś cudem przeżyje, to wcześniej czy później inni zaczną postrzegać go jako kolejne zagrożenie. Ministerstwo w końcu znajdzie sposób, aby wykorzystać go do własnych celów lub w ostateczności unieszkodliwić. Jakby nie patrzył, życie nie przewidziało dla niego szczęśliwego zakończenia.  
  
— Widzę, że jednak rozumiesz — odezwał się cicho Snape; zbyt cicho. Następnie nachylił się i dodał z mocą w głosie: — To nie musi się tak skończyć.  
  
— Nie widzę innego wyjścia — warknął gniewnie Harry, chcąc odsunąć się od mężczyzny. Jednak ten chwycił go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. — Nie ma innego…  
  
— Zawsze jest inny sposób — przerwał mu ze zniecierpliwieniem w głosie. — To Dumbledore kazał ci wierzyć, że jest inaczej. On, tak jak i Czarny Pan, nie cofnąłby się przed niczym, aby wygrać tę wojnę. To jedno ich łączyło. Albus poświeciłby wszystko i wszystkich, bez względu na środki i konsekwencje. Nawet _ciebie._ Zrobił to już w dniu, gdy poznał treść przepowiedni. Manipulował tobą według swojego uznania. Wytyczył drogę, którą wiedział, że podążysz nawet po jego śmierci. Ona prowadzi do samozniszczenia. Nie pozwól na to. Nie dopuść, aby _moc_ , którą dysponujesz, została wykorzystana przeciwko tobie, aby z _jej_ powodu cię zniszczyli. Nie daj im wygrać…  
  
Harry zamknął oczy.  
  
— Jak ja cię nienawidzę — wyszeptał, tym razem pozwalając sobie opaść na ciepłe ciało, które stało tuż za nim. Snape mówił prawdę. Gdzieś tam, w głębi duszy, już to wiedział. Jednak tak bardzo pragnął wierzyć w słuszność tego, co robi, że wszelkie wątpliwości zawsze spychał w te ciemniejsze i bardziej odległe zakamarki umysłu. Jednakże wypowiedzenie tego na głos nadało prawdziwości jego obawom. Snape miał rację i jeszcze bardziej go za to nienawidził. Tak, ten mężczyzna był Śmierciożercą, mordercą i zdrajcą, ale pomimo tego był również Księciem Półkrwi, _jego_ Księciem Półkrwi. — Nie ufam ci.  
  
— I słusznie.  
  
Snape wsunął dłoń między poły koszuli chłopca i ten jęknął cicho. Chłodne palce musnęły brodawki, a te stwardniały pod wpływem delikatnej pieszczoty.  
  
Harry otworzył oczy, które rozbłysły intensywną zielenią.  
  
— Pięć — odezwał się z determinacją w głosie. — Zostało znalezionych i zniszczonych pięć Horcruxów Voldemorta. Ja jestem szóstym, a po mnie pozostanie już tylko on. Śmiertelny.  
  
— Wiem — Wąskie wargi, za którymi tak bardzo tęsknił, musnęły płatek jego ucha, a po chwili zaczęły go delikatnie ssać. — Jednak nie myśl teraz o tym. Na to przyjdzie czas później.  
  
I tak zrobił.  
  
Pozwolił odpłynąć obawom, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na długich i smukłych palcach mężczyzny, które wodziły po jego ciele, rozbudzając zmysły i wiodąc powoli ku zapomnieniu.  
  
………………………………………..  
 ** _*Spera Igni_** _(ognista kula) sphera - kula; Ignis - ogień; – zaklęcie sprawiające silny ból w miejscu, gdzie trafi. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, miejsce trafienia wypełnia uczucie parzenia, gotowania się krwi. Jest to urok z dziedziny Czarnej Magii. Służy do torturowania wybranych części ciała i podrażnia mięśnie na dwie, trzy godziny. Nie zostawia jednak trwałych uszkodzeń nerwów czy mięśni ani żadnych śladów zewnętrznych na ofierze.(Jest czasami stosowany przez Aurorów na przesłuchaniach, co nie jest legalne.) Jednak nie jest to zaklęcie zabronione podczas walki, choć jest rzadko stosowane._ _  
 ***Caedere** (ciąć) – powoduje płytkie i bolesne rany._  
  
 **~~~ KONIEC ~~~**


End file.
